To Fight A Destiny
by New Upsetter
Summary: When Harry is six Sirius is released from Azkaban and comes to save him from his evil aunt and uncle who have been abusing him. The not-so-simple task of raising a toddler turns into the problematic task of raising a boy destined to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_-_

_To Fight a Destiny_

_-_

_-_

**-While I thought that I was learning to live, I have been learning how to die.--------**

**Leonardo Da Vinci**

**-**

**-**

**1**

**-**

Remus?" Sirius asked, sitting on the couch with his fellow marauder who was reading at the moment in time.

"Yes Sirius?" Remus asked annoyed. Sirius had been asking questions about Harry around the hour. He had just gotten out of Azkaban a day ago when they found proof that Peter Pettigrew was actually, alive and well and living with the Weasley family in his animangus form; concealed as a little boy's pet rat. And ever since Sirius had been cleared he didn't even care. Sirius most likely didn't even know where he was. He just kind of wandered into the house that he completely despised; The Noble House of Black. And ever since he sat down on the couch, or maybe it was when they announced him cleared, he had been asking questions about his godson. Sirius was supposed to gain custody of Harry when James and Lily had died, but he ended up being sent to prison. But now that he was out and cleared the Ministry decided they could take their chances and give Sirius the custody of his godson.

"Do you think Harry will like me?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Sirius, you have already asked me this," Remus said setting his book down on his lap. "Will you please stop repeating yourself? Everything will be fine. Just calm down and maybe figure out where you are." He picked up his book again as Sirius searched the room trying to recognize it. He was silent for a moment as he began to figure it out.

"How long have I been sitting in the room that leads to the pits of hell?" Sirius asked stoically.

"Since you got cleared. I've been waiting for you to shut up so I could tell you but the moment never came," he said distractedly.

"My brother told my parents he was joining Voldemort in this room," Sirius said morbidly, distracted by his memories. His voice sounded hollow and there was no fragment of happiness in his voice anymore, as there was when he was speaking of Harry.

"Sirius, please don't talk like that," Remus said, setting his book down. Sirius always talked like this when they were younger. Like at Christmas when he didn't get a present from his parents because he was the outcast. He would spend his time in the dorms and James once found him crying. They would all try to make him feel better but every time they got on the train the next year James would have to cheer him up with a prank on Snivellous because Sirius knew that they had seen the scars. "I think you were better off when you didn't know where you were. Talking about Harry, remember Harry?" Remus asked, sympathetically, turning to Sirius.

"I love him. When do we get him back Remus? We're not raising him here right?" he asked desolate. "I wasn't paying attention when they were saying these things."

"Dumbledore should be here in a few hours with information," Remus said.

"I'm here now," Dumbledore said, stepping into the room. Remus and Sirius both stood. "Let us sit." Dumbledore and the other two sat down. "Now it is still morning. I was thinking you could head to the Dursleys home soon-"

"The Dursleys. Why would we go there?" Sirius asked.

"You really weren't paying attention were you?" Remus asked.

"That is where Harry resides Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly.

His eyes went wide. "He what?" Sirius yelled. "You sent him there? He's better off in an orphanage than with those people. They're evil! If Petunia was a witch she would have joined Voldemort so she could kill her own nephew without getting caught."

"Sirius calm down, Harry is fine," Dumbledore said.

"He may look fine, but mentally he probably isn't very happy; and how close did you actually get to him to see if he was '_fine_'. Or does fine mean that he's _alive_ and that's _good _enough for you?"

"Sirius," Remus said standing beside him. "We are going to get him today. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"No I have to worry more. This means he will have less trust in me. He won't even know who I am, not that I thought he would. Now he has trust issues instead of just family issues."

"Would you like to go get him now?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius paused. "That would be wonderful, let's leave now."

"He doesn't even have clothes or anything," Remus informed.

"Well, we can get that later," Sirius said, heading to the door quickly.

Dumbledore and Remus looked to each other before following him into the hallway.

- - -

Harry sat in his cupboard playing with the fire between his fingers. He had been in here for, what he suspected, was a week and he thought it was a miracle he was still alive. The bruises on his back and neck-from when his uncle had punished him-were still stinging and he hadn't eaten since the morning he was punished. And even then, all he got was some bread and a glass of water.

The fire set off some light in the dark cupboard where he slept. He was used to sleeping here by now. He got used to the spiders and the dust. During the times he was stuck in his cupboard he would practice with the fire that came out of his fingers and bending the air and water. When he was outside the cupboard he would practice in the garden and play with the mud. That was fun. But then Dudley would always come and see and tattle on him for using his freakishness. That's how he ended up here. He didn't think his power was bad, but his uncle did. It made him really angry. Even before Harry knew what he was able to do his aunt and uncle always seemed to hate him.

They had told him he should be grateful that they brought him in here: that his parents were stupid drunks who drove after a trip to the bar and got in a car crash. Harry never knew if he believed them or not, but what else was he supposed believe. At night, he would wish for a person to come and save him from his uncle. They haven't come yet though. But he was still waiting. Very patiently. Without blinking. So that he could see them coming.

The door to Harry's cupboard was thrown open and Uncle Vernon stood, spitefully, between the doorframes. Harry's head snapped up at the sudden blazing light, the flame in Harry's hands went out abruptly and he clapped his hands together quietly.

"What are you doing boy?" Vernon asked, raging. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his ratted shirt and pulled him into the hallway. He threw Harry against the wall and held him against it by his neck. "I told you not to use that freakishness of yours or you would be punished! I'm guessing you didn't learn your lesson well enough did you?" he asked. Harry saw the look in his uncle's eyes and knew he was getting another beating for what he did. His uncle threw his hand across Harry's face letting Harry drop to the floor at his feet. He picked him up harshly from the floor and slammed him unsparingly against the corner of the wall making Harry feel like his back was going to break.

He dropped slowly to the floor not letting out a moan of pain or any sound that could show he was in pain. His uncle didn't like that. "Pick yourself up," he said crudely. "Your aunt has some work for you to do." He walked out of the room leaving Harry to peel himself off the floor. He stood, feeling the pain in his back return more harshly then ever. He forced himself to ignore it and headed to the kitchen to find his aunt.

She stood, horse faced, at her stove, cooking her son his large breakfast that he would soon scarf down within seconds of placement. She looked at Harry like he was a disgusting mud spot on her spotlessly white tile floor. She set a bucket of soapy water on the floor and a scrubbing brush and told him to scrub the floor. Harry got down on his hands and knees and started to scrub at the floor as Dudley watched in amusement, as if Harry's life was one of his stupid television programs.

Dudley headed outside as Harry kept cleaning. In about a half-hour Harry was finished. His back hurt from his beating and from being bent over for so long scrubbing.

Dudley came back in from playing; his shoes dirty from the mud of the garden. He walked on the newly clean floor, smiling at Harry as he happily dirtied the clean floor. Harry glared at him for a moment but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Only cause him more pain. Harry sighed to himself and started scrubbing at the floor again.

He finished another half-hour later and finally straightened out his back. He felt like that old man on the street that had a cooked back and didn't walk straight, always keeping one hand on his back and the other on the cane as he limped down the streets. He was with another middle-aged man who he knew he hadn't met before but the man had insisted on shaking Harry's hand. Harry got punished for that too. He got punished for a lot of things he didn't understand.

In a rush came the ringing of the doorbell and a loud knocking on the door. "Boy! Get in there," his uncle yelled. Harry stood quickly, slipping slightly on the wet floor before gathering his balance. He ran to the hallway and got into his cupboard and his aunt locked him in as his uncle went to the door.

- - -

"Hello," Sirius said in feigned happiness. "My name is Sirius Black. I'm here for my godson."

"I don't know who you are or what you want but we don't have anyone you're looking for," Vernon said.

"I think you do," Sirius said, stopping Vernon from closing the door with his arm. "Let me in... _please_," Sirius said, not requesting.

"I don't know who you think you are-"

"I am Sirius Black and I'm here for Harry. Now let me in or I will be forced to take drastic action," Sirius said, venomously, pointing his wand at Vernon's forehead through the slight of the open door. Vernon stepped back into the house letting Sirius push the door open to walk through. Remus and Dumbledore stepped in after him following slowly in. "Where is Harry?" Sirius asked gradually.

"I told you he isn't here."

"I know he's here," Sirius ordered.

"Well I don't know where he is," Vernon lied.

"Fine, then you won't mind me looking around would you?" Sirius put his wand down as Remus raised his to them.

Sirius searched the house finding not even a hint that another boy lived here. He was beginning to get doubtful. He went back into the living room to find everyone still standing in the same position. "Where is he?" he asked dangerously. Vernon flinched at the sound of his cold voice. He shakily lifted his arm pointing somewhere over Sirius's shoulder. Sirius turned to see a small cupboard under the stairs that he hadn't noticed. He looked back at Vernon with a look to say, "You've got to be kidding me." He walked quickly over to the cupboard, unlocked it and slid the door open. Harry sat with his head down his legs stooped and pulled to his chest as he whimpered quietly over them.

Sirius looked at him for only a second before gathering sadness in his eyes. How could anyone treat a child like this? James's son no doubt.

His hair was very messy and what he could see of it was raven black, just like his father's. He was wearing ratty and ripped clothing and he looked bruised. It was obvious to anyone in close contact that the boy was crudely mistreated. But he looked just like James. Sirius swore he could have been looking at a miniature James. His clone.

"Harry," Sirius said, cautiously, stretching out his arm to touch Harry's fragile shoulder. Harry flinched, his head shot up and his eyes shot open into a jet of green light. They seemed to light the cupboard. It was the only thing that wasn't like James. Harry's eyes weren't a deep brown like his father's. They were the beautiful emerald green of Lily's eyes, his mother's. They were filled with tears as they fell and stained his cheeks. And Sirius realized that the eyes were filled with fear.

"Harry my name is Sirius," he began. "I was a friend of your father's. I'm here to take you home with me." Sirius was worried. How were you to convince a child that they were safer going with them?

Harry looked at them strangely letting the tears run off his cheeks. "Harry you're going to come with me. You're going to stay with me and Remus now," Sirius said.

Harry just stared at him. Looking scared, eyes still full of fear. "Harry," Sirius said trying to touch him again but Harry flinched away. "Harry please. If you come with me, you'll be taken care of. Without the scarring of your skin. You can't stay here where they lock you in a cupboard."

Harry just stared at him, eyes still scared as if not taking in a word he was saying. "Can you hear me?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay, if you want to come with me nod your head." Harry didn't move. He just pulled at the toes of his hightops. He had stopped tearing though. "Do you want to stay here?" Sirius asked, sounding upset. Harry looked like he was in thought for a second. He finally blinked at him showing the first sign of movement besides his small nod. Harry unlocked his legs and let them go. He leaned forward toward Sirius and Sirius grabbed him into a hug pulling him out to stand up. Harry laid his head against Sirius' shoulder as they stood taking in his scent of aftershave and something Harry thought he recognized, like warm wine, which made him more comfortable. They walked back into the living room, where Vernon was standing in front of his wife and son.

"I will be seeing you soon Vernon," Sirius said, threateningly. He then turned to Harry who had stopped blinking again and wouldn't look up. "Do you have anything you want to take with you?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't move for a second before motioning for Sirius to put him down. Sirius did and Harry went back to his cupboard as Sirius glared at Vernon.

Harry went into his cupboard and crawled over to the edge of the blankets that he slept on. He picked up the edge of his blanket and pulled out a small box. He then crawled away and walked back into the living room to Sirius. He picked him up and they all headed out the door with no last words to the Dursley family.

Once safely outside the house, Sirius and Remus apparated back to Grimmuald Place. They were in the living room of Grimmuald Place. Harry looked around the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius's neck.

"It's okay Harry," Sirius said, calmly, as he sat Harry down on a chair and kneeled down in front of him. Harry stared at him silently looking side to side. "What's in the box?" Sirius asked as Harry clung to the black box. Harry looked to the side of him where Remus was sitting in a chair waiting for Harry to say something. Harry didn't know if he should show them. He didn't want them to take it away. He had tried so hard since before he could remember to keep this safe. But Sirius and Remus seemed different. Harry felt he could trust them.

"Filthy blood traitors, HALF-BREEDS, DISGUSTING VERMIN in my home," a portrait from the hallway yelled. Harry jumped off the chair and grabbed at the leg.

"It's okay Harry," Sirius said as him and Remus went to close the curtains over the portrait. Pulling hard they finally got it to close. They both went back into the room where they left Harry to see that he wasn't where they left him. Sirius immediately got worried but Remus pointed under the table where they found Harry hiding. Sirius went over to the table and slid down beside him. "Harry, you're alright. I'm sorry," Sirius said pulling a frightened Harry gently from his position balled up against the leg of the table. He pulled him into a hug and got out from under the table. "Are you alright? Don't be scared. That's just my mother, very cranky," Sirius asked gently. Harry nodded, not looking him in the eye and stopped blinking. Harry had never seen a painting that screamed before. And the lady sounded like she was in such pain. Harry didn't like that she was so beset. Sirius set him back down on the chair. "You hungry? Did they give you breakfast there?" Harry shook his head. "Why don't we plead Remus to make us some breakfast huh?" Sirius looked to Remus. "Remmy," Sirius said with a pouty lip.

"Yeah fine," Remus said. Sirius picked up Harry gently and the three walked into the kitchen. Remus went to cook while Harry was sat at a stool by the counter with Sirius.

"So Harry, you don't talk much," Sirius pointed out. Harry just stared at him. "So what's in the box?" Sirius asked. Harry looked around the room as if someone was going to pop out of the corners. Harry held the box in his hands and pulled the top off. He set the box on the counter and pulled out a very clean white stag. Sirius noticed that it looked just like James in his animangus form. James gave this stuffed animal to Harry when he was one. Sirius remembered it sitting in his crib when he was sleeping. But where did Harry get it now? It would have been with the house. "Where did you get this Harry?" Harry looked at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "This was yours when you were younger. Your father gave this to you," he said. Harry hugged it to his chest tighter than before, as if he thought it would be taken away.

Remus set down a plate of food in front of Harry and Sirius and sat down in front of a plate for himself. Harry stared at the plate confused. Was this all for him? He never got this much. "Something wrong Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked to him. He then took his chances and took a bite of the food. It was so tasty and Harry was so starved that he had to eat more. He ate quickly as Sirius and Remus delayed their eating for a moment to watch him, smiling.

When they were all finished Sirius turned to Harry. "What do you say we go shopping? You're going to need some new clothes and things." Harry just stared at him not knowing what to say. They were actually going shopping for him? The Dursleys usually didn't even take him anywhere. Especially after that incident where everyone in the weird clothes wanted to shake his hand. Now that Harry thought about it, Sirius and Remus wore those strange clothes too. Harry nodded anyway and Sirius stood. He picked Harry up who didn't actually weigh very much. A lot less than a normal five-year-old should. Remus went with him as they headed to the fireplace. "Now Harry when we get through I want you to keep your head down alright?" Harry nodded confused. They stepped into the fireplace and Sirius yelled Diagon Alley. Remus followed behind a second later.

Harry looked around carefully trying to see the room but Sirius was doing a good job at hiding his face. Remus followed behind as they walked through the crowded room. They made it into a small spot where Sirius tapped a long stick at different spots on the wall. The wall started to shift and open to a large crowded street that they stepped into. The wall closed behind them. Harry's eyes stayed wide as they passed the people, all wearing the funny robes. They headed into a store where Harry got some of the funny robes too. He had to put one on, complete with hood. "We should head into apothecary for the wolfsbane potion," Sirius said and they both headed into the store thinking Harry was still following behind them. But Harry was staring at the large crowd around the window. He made his way through to the showcase and saw that they were all staring at a very polished broom.

"It's the new Cleansweep 7," one of the boys said. Harry wondered why kids his age were wondrous of a broom. Harry used one everyday, just not as shiny.

"It's just a broom," Harry said, more to himself. All chitchat around him was paused after Harry spoke.

"Just a broom?" one of the boys asked. He had a very cold sounding voice and all the other boys seemed to back away from him as he stepped toward Harry. The boy had cold gray eyes and slick back blond hair. The other boys were all leaving as their parents called and looked happy to leave. "This is the newest broom on the line. Where have you been? You're probably a mudblood."

"Am not," Harry said. He didn't know what it was but he didn't think he liked the way the boy said it.

"I bet you are. Don't have any wizard blood in you at all."

"Stop saying that."

"Draco," said a cold voice behind Draco. It was an older very tall man who looked like Draco with much longer hair. "Where did I tell you to meet me?"

"Madam Malkins," the boys said.

"You don't seem to be there now," the man said then he looked to Harry. His eyes showed surprise at first but hid it quickly. "Well if it isn't-"

"Harry," Sirius said striding up beside him. "Don't leave my sight like that alright." Harry just stayed staring at the man before him, noticing from Sirius's voice that he was actually very worried about him. That had never happened. No one ever cared if Harry was okay or not. Sirius finally noticed Lucius Malfoy. "Malfoy," he said trying to act clam.

"Black," he said in the same tone. "I see you've gotten custody of the boy."

"Yes," Remus said. "We would love to talk now but we must go. Come on Sirius," Remus said pulling Sirius away. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and they walked away.

When they decided to leave they headed back through the wall where Harry's face was hidden by his hood and back through the fireplace. Harry went over to Prongs when they were in the house and grabbed him off the table. He had forgotten he had left him out in the open.

"Would you like to go see your room Harry?" Remus asked. Harry looked at him in surprise. _What room?_ Harry thought. He had never had a room. At least not one he could remember. He nodded anyway. Sirius grabbed Harry's free hand as he held Prongs in his hand by the waist. They headed up the stairs and down a hallway stopping at a door with a small gold sign that said "Prongslet." Remus opened the door and Sirius led Harry inside following behind him.

It was a very nice room. In all Gryffindor colors (not that Harry knew that) and Quidditch posters. The four poster bed was on one wall with a side table beside it and a dresser across from it. "You like?" Sirius asked kneeling down beside Harry. Harry nodded. He didn't know why Sirius was asking though. "Good, because this is your room," Sirius said. Harry looked at him surprised. He noticed that Remus was putting all of Harry's clothes in the dresser.

"My room?" Harry asked meekly.

"Yes your room. No more cupboards for you," Sirius said messing Harry's hair. "My room is right across the hall and Remus's is right next door."

Harry stared in astonishment at the room he was supposed to sleep in. He had always lived in the small crawl space of the cupboard and this seemed like it might be too big. But if Sirius wanted him to have it he would take it.

It was eight o'clock and Remus and Sirius didn't exactly know what to do with Harry. They had never raised a six-year-old before. They decided for today until they could think it over now was Harry's bedtime. After dinner, which they had pizza, per Harry's request.

"Harry you ready to go to bed?" Sirius asked as they sat on the couch together. Harry was already looking tired but didn't seem to want to show it. He shook his head no. Sirius smiled at his drooping eyes. "Come on Harry," Sirius said trying to pick him up but Harry clung to the couch. Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion. "Harry, come on. You're tired, let's head to bed." Harry unwillingly let Sirius pick him up and take him up to his room. He set Harry on the floor and grabbed some of the new pajamas from his dresser. He turned back around to see that Harry was already in bed but he wasn't asleep. "Harry, come on put on your pajamas."

Harry sullenly got off the bed and headed to Sirius. Sirius kneeled down and helped Harry undress but when he pulled off his shirt he found the reason Harry didn't want to change. His back and stomach were covered with scars and large black and blue bruises. Harry had his head down in shame. Sirius touched his hand gently to the large bruise on Harry's back. He gently picked Harry up without touching the scars and took him back downstairs. He headed over to Remus.

"You're the healer," he said sitting Harry down on the couch next to Remus as he set his book down. He saw the scars and immediately stood to get some things. "You okay Harry?" Sirius asked turning him around to face him.

Harry nodded. Sirius looked at Harry knowing exactly what Harry was thinking by looking at his eyes. If he were talking he would be defending his uncle for doing this. Sirius pulled Harry gently to him.

_He doesn't like when I play with the fire,_ Harry thought resting his head into Sirius' chest. Remus came back in with bottles of lotions.

"Alright, I'm really sorry but the only one that will get rid of those bruises is the one that stings. Just slightly though." He sat down next to Sirius and looked him sadly in the eye knowing he would rather die than cause Harry pain. He nodded though knowing it was for the best to get rid of the bruises. Remus took out the first potion that was for the scratches. He rubbed the potion on the scratches on Harry's back as he held to Sirius on his lap. Then took out the other and spread it on the large bruise on Harry's back. Harry bit his lip as to not let himself show the pain on his back. When it was finished a small tear rolled down Harry's cheek but he held the rest back. Never daring to let himself cry was something his Uncle had always made him do. If he cried he just got beat more.

Sirius picked him up and they headed back up to the room, Harry still feeling the tingling pain on his back. Sirius changed Harry into his pajamas and set him into his bed carefully. He pulled the covers up to Harry and tucked him in. For once Harry felt safe in his bed. It seemed a bit big but it was comfortable. "Your back okay?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry nodded tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning." Sirius bent over and kissed the top of Harry's hair. "Night Prongslet," Sirius said standing from his seat and heading to the door.

"Night Padfoot," Harry said, quietly, rolling over with Prongs now, somehow, contained in his arms.

Sirius smiled and headed back down to Remus. "He's a great kid Remus. Why would anyone want to hurt him?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know Sirius. Maybe we found why he doesn't talk though."

- - -

The next morning Harry sat in his bed looking at his shoes. He didn't know whether he should go downstairs or not. But his answer came to him when the door to his room opened. Sirius walked in. "Hey, you're awake," he said walking over to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How come you're not wearing your new shoes?" he asked looking down at Harry's old black high-tops that were dirty and starting to peel at the seams as Harry pulled at the toes. Harry looked down at his shoes and then back at Sirius, his eyes unblinking as if waiting for Sirius to say something. "Okay, you like these shoes better?" Harry nodded. "Okay. You want to come down for breakfast? I made flapjacks." Harry nodded and Sirius stood up. Harry crawled to the edge and slipped down till his feet hit the floor. Sirius held out his hand for Harry to take and they headed out the door. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Remus and Dumbledore. Harry let go of Sirius's hand and backed away to the wall.

"Albus, you're here already. I thought you wouldn't be here till this afternoon," Sirius said.

"Oh, well I had a meeting this afternoon and I thought I would just come early."

"Great well Harry... Harry?" he asked looking around to see him by the wall not blinking. He didn't seem to blink at all Sirius noticed. Sirius walked over to him and kneeled down to his eyes. Harry looked at him as his eyes kept searching back to Dumbledore to make sure he was still there. "Harry, it's okay. This is Professor Dumbledore. He came over to see you." Harry looked over to Dumbledore for a second then back at Sirius. Harry blinked and Sirius had the sudden feeling that Harry just sent his thoughts to him. _Why?_ "He just wants to see if you're going to do okay here. Maybe ask you a few questions." Harry looked over at Dumbledore again who seemed to be observing him as well. Harry bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "What does that mean?" Harry didn't answer him. He just walked away leaving Sirius to follow him with his eyes. Harry walked over to Remus who had a plate of food for Harry next to him. Harry pulled himself into a seat and looked at Remus and smiled. Remus smiled suspiciously back at him. Harry looked down at the parchment Remus had next to him on the table. Harry pointed to it and the ink. Remus handed him a piece and Harry grabbed a quill. Harry wrote quickly and blew on the paper. He then handed it to Remus. On the paper was written: No questions. No talk. Bad plan_._ He read it aloud. They all looked to Harry who was shaking his head with a smile, as if he thought everyone was being silly.

"Well Harry, we did want you to talk so we could ask questions. The main one being why you don't talk," Dumbledore said gently. Harry shook his head stabbing at his food. Sirius sat down in the chair beside him and turned his own chair so that he was looking at Harry.

"Harry, please talk to us. We don't know what went on at your aunt and uncles and you're the only one who can tell us. We just want to know why you won't talk to us."

"No," Harry said, talking for the first time. They all wondered at the power behind the voice. He didn't talk at all since they first saw him and now they're forced into listening to him after one word. Harry slipped down off the chair and walked from the room taking Prongs along with him.

"Where is he going?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe we should leave him alone. If he doesn't want to talk we shouldn't force him. He'll come on his own time."

"Maybe Remus is right. He did just get here. Maybe in a month or so."

- - -

Meanwhile, Harry was looking for a door. Any door would do he just wanted to get out. This house wasn't what he was expecting. Although he wasn't really expecting anything from them. But he thought that maybe they wouldn't ask questions. There wasn't really a reason behind the fact that he didn't talk; he would just rather not. He decided that talking only caused trouble and if he could talk to everyone through his eyes, then what would be the point. Sometimes, words were worthless things to him because they don't mean anything to the person you're saying them to if you don't mean them yourself.

He found a door that led to the outside. When he opened it he found himself in the backyard. There was a dead garden in the back. The grass was dying and it was turning a brown color. Harry walked over to the garden and sat down putting Prongs beside him. He looked at the poor flowers that drooped and were slowly dying. He touched one of the petals and it slowly broke off and fell into the dirt. He felt sad for the poor flowers. He raised his hand over the flowers and let his fingers dangle over them as water began to seep through like a watering can. The dirt was starting to get muddy and the flowers seemed to be getting softer but they were still dead. He tried to think of what he could do to help them. He made flame erupt from his hand and set it on the dirt and let the flowers soak in the heat before adding water with his other hand and wind and healing the earth.

After a few seconds the flower began to rise and bloom back to color and life. Harry smiled in accomplishment at what he had done. All the flowers bloomed back to color and life. He smiled again, happy that the flowers didn't have to be dead.

He moved onto his stomach and looked down at the dirt feeling like he was on a roll with the magic he could do with his hands. He was always only able to play with the fire and water but he felt he might be able to do earth. He looked at the mud and moved his fingers making five globs of mud form. They shifted into five little Mud Men with canes in their hands and hats on their heads. Without the use of his hand and only the use of his thoughts, Harry started to make them dance. Pointing with their canes and tipping their hats. Harry giggled quietly at them.

"Human children are so easy to please," said a hissing voice. The Mud Men dropped back into the dirt when Harry thought that maybe someone had found him. He sat up quickly and looked around to see no one there. When he didn't see anyone there he laid back down on his stomach as the Mud Men started to dance again. "And so easy to scare as well. I think I might go out and pretend to bite him."

Harry looked through the flowers where the voice sounded like it was coming from. All he saw was a snake, slithering in the mud. He came out and headed over to Harry's mud people, who had now gained dance partners.

"Are you the one that's talking?" Harry asked, unknowingly speaking in Parseltongue. The snake looked at him.

"Are you talking to me?" the snake hissed.

"If you can understand me then I guess so. I've never talked to a snake before," Harry said looking back at him. He guessed it was okay to talk to a snake. Snakes wouldn't talk to anyone else. At least he didn't think they could.

"Well this is a strange happening. Do you have a name I could call you by?" the snake asked.

"Uh, Harry, Harry Potter."

"Ah, the great one. I wasn't expecting to meet you. I was told about you though. Never did I think you would have the power to speak to me. This will be wonderful."

"Why will this be wonderful? And who has told you about me?"

"Word has traveled from the beautiful Nagini. You killed her master. Though you wouldn't remember it I guess. Look, most snakes wouldn't have the luck I'm having right now at meeting you. I wonder if I could ask you a question."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, we snakes, in these times of dark; well we search for a master I guess. If we don't find one, we will end up under the control of the dark lords or his followers. So I was only wondering if you would be my master?"

"I don't know. I'm only five. But I guess if you really want me too. What is it I'm supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just say you are and be done with it. For the meantime, my name is Happy Tea. Strange I know but don't be rude."

"I wouldn't. I think it's a great name."

"Harry," someone yelled getting closer to him. Harry told the snake to hide so it slithered away. Harry wondered about the flowers. If someone saw them alive they would wonder how they got that way so fast. Harry thought quickly and unhealed the earth making the flowers wilt again and let the mud people drop back into the ground and sat up to turn around just as Sirius and Remus walked up. "Harry there you are. What are you doing out here?" Harry just looked up at him innocently as Sirius kneeled down in front of him. "Dumbledore left, you can come back in now." Harry looked back at the garden. He felt guilty for killing the flowers. He wanted to bring them back but he guessed he could always come back.

Harry pushed himself up and took Sirius's offered hand as they walked back into the house.

Over the next month the only person Harry talked to was Happy Tea, who had become his only friend. He spent most of his time in the backyard talking to him and showing him the strange things he could do, with Prongs always by his side. He slowly had the flowers come back to life so no one would be suspicious. Sirius and Remus had tried to get him to talk without really seeming to do anything. But they did find that Harry could talk well with his eyes. Everything he said went through his emerald green eyes so you knew exactly what he was thinking.

A month later Harry was sitting in the backyard, holding Prongs in his lap, watching mud people do the tango with their dance partners while little drops of rain dropped quietly over them. Happy Tea sat beside him discussing with him the form of elements and how it was rare for a child of five to have all four of them mastered.

Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes before returning to his enjoyment.

Sirius was inside talking to Remus and Dumbledore about how Harry still wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Maybe he just needs some friends his own age," Remus thought aloud.

"Maybe, but who has kids Harry's age. I don't remember many people from school. Most of them hate me now that they think I may kill their children. I was cleared but they think I might have gone evil in Azkaban or probably just insane."

"Molly and Arthur Weasley have a son named Ron who is Harry's age, and a daughter just a year younger," Dumbledore informed.

"Don't they have eight other children?" Sirius asked playing with the spoon in his coffee, not really pleased with setting up a play date for Harry when he won't even talk.

"Their daughter makes seven," Dumbledore corrected. "I think it would be a good idea to set Harry up to make friends. I'm not an expert but I don't think it's healthy for the only person you talk to, to be yourself," he said looking through the window where, from their point of view, Harry looked to be talking to himself and watching dirt.

"I don't think he is talking to himself, more like he's talking to the flowers. Flowers are living things so it isn't that insane. Harry just thinks differently than most people. He sees things different. Personally I don't think we should take that away from him."

"I'm glad you can see the good in this Sirius but he really should have some friends his own age. I promise it won't ruin the special way that he sees things."

"Well I think it's awful that we seem to push him into things. Like talking. He doesn't want to talk. I've gotten over that. He can answer yes and no questions. And I've found that I can communicate with him without talking. He's very smart. But since I obviously won't win this battle I will let you both win and we will set up a _play date_ with the Weasley children."

"Good, don't worry Sirius. He'll be fine. But right now," he said standing, "I must head back to Hogwarts. I will contact the Weasleys for you." He headed over to the fireplace and disappeared in the flames.

"Maybe he'll like being able to play with other kids. You never know Sirius. He needs to get out of the house."

"He is out of the house. He spends all of his time outside. I think the fact that... he talks to things that can't talk back to him... is what I most love about him. He has a quaintness about him but he presents it well. He talks to flowers and likes to look at mud. Or maybe we just can't actually see what he's talking too. He's good at hiding things from us and even though I wish he wouldn't, he's good at it."

"You're just too strange Sirius," Remus sighed patting him on the shoulder.

- - -

"So this evil guy Voldemort, he wants to kill me?" Harry asked Happy Tea, as he lay on his back looking beside him at the dancing mud that were now mouthing the words to 'Singing in the Rain' and doing the same dance with their umbrellas.

"Yep," Happy Tea concluded. "And now that I know you better I can see why he chose you. You're much more powerful than anyone I have ever seen. I mean, you can bring stuff back to life. That's something no one that ever lived has ever accomplished till now."

"It's only _flowers_ that I can bring back to life." Harry rolled over onto his side facing the dancing mud that had changed their choreography to something that looked like western dancing and were singing the words to a 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' song. Harry smiled at the fun they were having and the fact that they had actually grown mouths.

He sat up and looked down at them. He liked making things happy.

"You are also the strangest child I have ever met master. No one I have ever seen had fun watching mud dance," Happy Tea said watching the smiling mud with distaste.

"That's because people don't enjoy the simplicity of things anymore," Harry said pleasantly. He looked at Happy Tea. "You're not a happy little snake are you? You need to lighten up."

"I'm a snake, master. Not your cushy stuffed animal. I don't have the muscles to make a smile," Happy Tea said scathingly.

Harry smirked and looked back at his mud people.

Harry heard the footsteps and the mud dropped and he shooed Happy Tea into the flowers just as Sirius came up next to him. He kneeled down in the grass beside him. Harry looked over at him and smiled.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked.

Harry raised his eyes slightly and smiled brighter with his eyes. Which means yes.

Sirius smiled. "Good. I was talking to Dumbledore in the house a moment ago. He_ and Remus_ think it may be a good idea for you to make some friends." Harry's eyes were meant to be read, like letters. They said 'but Padfoot, you're my friend.' "I know Harry. But they think that maybe you should make some friends your own age." Harry just watched him plainly, which informed Sirius to continue. "There is a family, the Weasleys, they have seven children. Two are at Hogwarts, one will be going next year, and they have two twins who are a bit older than you are. Then they have a son named Ron, who is your age and a daughter Ginny who is only a year younger. We're going to set up a day where we'll go over to their house and you can play with them. Is that okay?"

Harry made a thinking face and looked away. He took Prongs into his arms and hugged him tightly looking at the mud. He stroked one of the flowers gently and quickly pulled his hand away to hold Prongs against his chest. He was completely ignoring the fact that Sirius was still there and sat silently. He tilted his head slightly and didn't do anything but stare at the flowers. As if they were some artful masterpiece that he couldn't stop staring at until he figured out the secret behind it.

Sirius moved closer and sat down next to him staring in the same direction. He looked to Harry to try to find his eye direction and looked back at the flowers and tilted his head like Harry. "Harry?" he asked, looking back at his godson with inquisition. Harry stared straight ahead but Sirius knew he was listening. "Do you have some sort of special relationship with the flowers and the mud? Or are you just wondering how mud and flowers came to be?"

Harry slowly turned to look at him and Sirius knew it was the first.

"Maybe you could make a new friend who likes them as much as you do," Sirius offered softly. Harry turned away. Sirius took him and placed him gently in his lap holding him tightly against his chest. "Prongslet, please. I know you don't want to talk to anyone but Remus and Dumbledore, they really think you should meet some kids your age. I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy." Harry leaned against his chest and nodded his agreement. "Does that mean you're agreeing to go?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded again. "That's good to hear Harry. Don't you worry. I promise you're going to have a nice time meeting the Weasleys."

That night Sirius put Harry to bed, tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving quietly to head downstairs. Harry tucked Prongs under his arm and rolled over in his bed to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_- - -_

_"Come Wormtail," said a sickeningly smooth voice. All Harry saw was a chair. It sat in front of a tall fire. He watched as a short stubby man walked over to the chair and kneeled in front of him. "What has come of the plans to capture him?" the smooth voice asked, his tone slipping like a snake. _

_"My L-lord, plans are g-going we-ll. Lucius says the plans may be put into work as soon as you would like my Lord," Wormtail stuttered. _

_"That is good news Wormtail," said the voice. The person behind the chair, who before had only been the scathing voice, stood and headed to the wall. He looked up into a mirror and Harry saw the terrible face of the man. He had a horrible face. It was normal but the twisted smile was so sick that it made him look like an insane murderer watching his victim as he peeled off their skin. "We will be going after Mr. Potter as soon as I hear of these mastered plans. Send in my newest recruit. I would like to teach him a lesson for ever doubting that I would come back. Full form." _

_Wormtail left the room for a moment before returning throwing a man onto the floor. He fell to his knees before the twisted man. "Ah, Macnair. How nice to see you. I seem to remember you telling the others that I might never return. I know that you now don't believe a word you yourself said but I think a little punishment is in order." _

_"Please my Lord. I did not mean what I said," Macnair said quickly. _

_"I'm sure you didn't. Crucio!" _

- - -

Harry screamed and Sirius and Remus made their way up to the room to find Harry thrashing around in his bed screaming his lungs out in terror. Sirius quickly ran to the bed and tried to get Harry to wake. "Harry, baby wake up," he said desperately. Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly grabbed Prongs beside him and jumped at Sirius to wrap his arms around his neck. Sirius pulled Harry close to him and held him tightly to calm him down. "It's alright Harry. It was just a nightmare," he said calmly rubbing the boy's back to calm his sobs.

Harry cried into Sirius's shoulder before slowly calming down. Sirius let him go as Harry did and gently set him back on his bed. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked moving Harry's hair out of his face only to be met with Harry's bleeding scar. Remus saw it and quickly went to get a wet washcloth to wash off the blood. Harry was still shaking with silent sobs as he lay back, holding Prongs tightly to his chest. "You wanna talk about it?" Sirius asked carefully as Remus came back. He crawled into bed beside Harry and pulled him into a tight hug and Harry took the unfamiliar contact by laying his head to Sirius's chest and closing his eyes. Sirius took that as a no to talking about it. As long as Harry wasn't talking they wouldn't know what the nightmare was about. Harry could only portray feelings that spoke words, not actual names or scenes. "It's okay now. It was just a bad dream."

Harry slowly fell asleep in Sirius's arms, the sobs calming as he slowly drifted into a more pleasant sleep.

- - -

The next morning Sirius and Remus waited downstairs in the dining room for Harry. They were still fighting over weather they should send Harry to the Weasleys after his nightmare. Harry walked down the stairs slowly and sat down at the table where a plate of flapjacks was set down for him.

"Good Morning Harry," Remus said. He looked to Sirius then back at Harry. "Still feel up to going to visit the Weasleys?" Harry shook his head.

"I know him," Harry said in a small voice. They both looked at him shocked. It was the first time they had heard him speak since he had told them "No" to talking to them.

"Know who?" Sirius asked, leaning into the table to make sure he heard him.

"The man from my nightmare," Harry said quietly. "He was talking to someone named Wormtail about plans to capture me. Wormtail said that L-Lucius had finished them. Then he brought in a man named...Macnair. He said Cr-crucio and then I-I woke up."

Sirius and Remus both looked at each other slowly. They both had the same look then looked back at Harry who was staring at his food as if it was going to talk to him. "I'll go contact Dumbledore," Remus said. He walked from the room to go to the fireplace. Sirius moved and sat next to Harry who looked to be in a dazed silence.

"Harry, do you remember how you know this man?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "His name is Voldemort. He was the one who killed your parents." Harry just stared at him confused.

"But Aunt Petunia said that they died in a car crash," Harry said quietly.

"Well your aunt is a big liar," Sirius said, holding back his anger. "Your parents were murdered, by a very bad wizard named Lord Voldemort. He had started a war against the wizarding world while your parents were still at school. And then they had you. And..." He wasn't sure if he should continue telling Harry why his parents were attacked. Was he allowed to tell Harry about the prophecy? "And when you were one, they were attacked and Voldemort murdered them."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, pouting with his eyes full of sorrow. But he wasn't crying.

"Voldemort is a very bad man. He was even going to kill you. But somehow the curse had backfired and he ended up losing his body and fleeing. That's why you have that scar. It's from when Voldemort had tried to hit you with the killing curse."

"Why would he want to kill me?" Harry asked. Sirius opened his mouth but closed it again just as Remus was coming in with Dumbledore. They had caught the question as they walked in so they sat down across from Harry and Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "before you were born, there was a prophecy, which is something someone predicted will happen in the future. This certain Prophecy was made about you and a certain Lord Voldemort. This prophecy said that one-day; you would have the power to defeat a dark lord, which happens to be Voldemort. You were said to have a power that he knows not." Harry stayed silent. "Harry do you understand what I'm telling you?" Harry nodded slowly.

"I know what it is," Harry said quietly.

"You know what, what is?" Remus asked.

"What he doesn't know," Harry said. He jumped from the table and left the room and the others followed him all the way to the backyard. He ran to the garden and sat down. The three adults stood over him and Harry looked up at them. "Watch," he said in a small voice that still seemed to command them. He looked back at the garden. He twisted his fingers with a twitch of his wrist and made it rain. He started to float off the grass as he created a burning flame between his fingers. When he knew they had seen what he did everything dropped and went back to normal. "Is this what you've been doing in the backyard for a month Harry?" Sirius asked, kneeling beside him. Harry nodded.

"I can also talk to snakes. Happy Tea is somewhere in the garden. He's nice. He told me I was an Elementalist," Harry said, struggling to get out the last word. "And that Voldemort wanted me because I had this power. But then I didn't know who Voldemort was and I hadn't bothered to ask."

Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore. "Voldemort most likely transferred some of his powers to Harry through his scar that night. As we all know Voldemort was a Parselmouth."

Harry sat there watching them all talk. He was sitting, they were all much taller than he was, and they were talking in low tones. He only caught a few words like; "war", "I'm not training him", "he's only five", "he has", and "destiny". And a fair few others that didn't make much sense to him. Sirius sighed in dislike of whatever they were talking about. As Sirius continued to fight with Dumbledore Remus walked over to Harry. "It's almost dinner now Harry. How about we go inside and let them finish up while we get something to eat alright?" Harry took his hand and followed Remus into the house. They ate dinner silently at the table. Remus noticed that Harry was a little too quiet. He usually had bright eyes and wore a smile as he listened to Sirius and Remus talk, even when it was about nothing.

"Harry," Remus started. Harry looked up. "I don't think we ever told you much about your parents. You wanna hear a story?" Harry's eyes brightened up immediately and Remus knew exactly what Sirius meant when he said he could read Harry's eyes.

- - -

Harry ended up falling asleep in Remus's arms as they sat on the couch together. They had been going through some pictures in a photo album and Remus was retelling a story of one of the marauder's adventures at school.

Remus heard Sirius walk into the house and throw, what sounded like a chair, against a wall. Luckily Harry didn't wake up. Sirius walked into the room they were sitting in. He caught Harry sleeping and was quickly guilty for making such noise.

"I'll go put him to bed and then we can talk," Remus said, standing up. He went upstairs to put Harry into his bed, giving him Prongs and telling him goodnight. He then went downstairs and met Sirius and Dumbledore in the lounge. Sirius was sitting on the couch across from Dumbledore glaring at him. "Sirius, lighten the mood a bit," Remus said while heading over to sit beside him. Sirius didn't even move, just continued to glare at Dumbledore. He usually at least rolled his eyes. This time he was completely serious, which was always scary. Sirius was never serious. "Have we come to an agreement?" Remus asked, more directed at Dumbledore but Sirius answered first.

"I wouldn't call it an agreement. More like an unwanted force of compromise," he said unamused.

"Sirius has _agreed_ to start training Harry. As I have said before, I would like to be able to wait and have Harry grow up normal, but we must all admit that Harry will never _be normal._ The sooner he is engaged in his training the closer we will be to defeating Voldemort. He will be trained by all the best Aurors in the Order and you both. I will also teach him what I can, but none of us being elementals I suppose he will be doing that on his own. I guess that's how it should be. One is only born every thousand years so there would be no one to train the other."

"So what will the rest of us be teaching him? He may be powerful but he is only five. There's no way we'll be able to teach him dueling skills," Remus said.

"I don't expect you to teach him to duel just yet. Just the basics. Start early on everything students would be learning in their first year. By time he's five or six he should be starting on dueling tactics."

"Who's going to break the news to Harry?" Sirius asked. The other two both looked at Sirius expectantly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But I am not telling him it was my idea and I am still not totally set on the idea. I think it's awful with everything he's been through. For Merlin's sake we just got him to talk to us this morning."

"Sirius you agreed with me on this point. If what I am suspecting is correct, that Harry's connection with Voldemort goes as far as reading his mind at the present moment, then Voldemort is even closer to getting his body than we thought or he already has his body. I believe that if either is correct and Voldemort is coming after Harry it would be best to start keeping him safe now. Including teaching him how to keep himself safe. He has his elements but it would help for him to learn other usual things. Not to get off topic but I would suggest we teach Harry wandless magic and wordless magic and combination of them either while teaching him or sometime after. Back to what we were discussing, I'm sure you both agree that it would be best to train him now, Sirius."

Sirius sighed unhappily but nodded. "I'll talk to him in the morning. I'm going to bed," he said, standing up. He left the room without goodbye and left them.

"I should get going now," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of classes. Just to inform you Remus, I will be pulling together the old crew. Just in case you know. I would like to have the order on hand to check up on what is going on. I was hoping you would be able to contact some of them as well," Dumbledore asked as they walked to the fireplace.

"Of course Professor," Remus said.

"You may call me Albus now Remus. We are no longer in school." Remus smiled, as it was habit. Dumbledore then left and Remus headed upstairs to see if Sirius was all right. He was about to head to Sirius's room but heard voices from Harry's room. He walked over and stood in the doorway to see. Sirius was too distracted to notice him.

He was lying on the bed beside Harry, quietly talking to him while sweeping the hair off his face. He knew Harry was sleeping and Sirius was only talking to make himself feel better. Remus left the room.

Sirius was staring at Harry's small sleeping face. He looked so innocent and just a few minutes ago he had been persuaded to teach the small child to defend himself and fight against the darkest wizard to ever live. He didn't deserve that. He was so small and innocent and had no idea what was going on. He didn't deserve this life. Then again, nobody did.

While Harry was sleeping Sirius quietly promised him things he knew he would keep. "Harry I promise, while we're training, I won't be too hard on you. I won't yell at you. Ever. I promise to keep it fun and not end up like Dumbledore who would probably like to keep you from showing any emotion like Snivellous. I promise to keep telling you stories about your parents so that you will know them as well as I did. I won't work you to the bone.... You're not a warrior Harry. You may not be a normal child, but you are not going to be some robot who only knows how to fight and win wars. You won't be normal, but you will not have a controlled mind. I promise. I won't let anyone take advantage of you. I won't let anyone hurt you." He kissed Harry's forehead and moved Harry's hair behind his ear only to have it move back to its normal place. Sirius didn't notice it. He watched as Harry moved sleepily, his eyes still closed, closer to him and cuddled up against Sirius's chest holding Prongs between them. Harry sighed in comfort and fell against Sirius and back to sleep. Sirius didn't really know what to do. But Harry's words seemed to give his brain a boost. "I love you Padfoot," Harry said tiredly. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and quickly fell asleep himself.

- - -

The next morning Remus went in to find them both still asleep. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a slight smile. He walked further into the room and went to look at Harry to find that he was awake. He was content where he was though. He had a slight smile on his face and moved as close to Sirius as he could.

"Harry," Remus said quietly. Harry squinted his eyes open and then opened them to show himself wide-awake when he saw it was Remus. He looked to Sirius then back to Remus. His eyes were smiling mischievously and Remus now saw that James did pass on a marauder. Remus nodded and, knowing that Sirius was a terribly hard sleeper and wouldn't notice, he helped Harry climb out from under Sirius's heavy arms. Harry stood over Sirius on the bed and looked at his hand. He put one hand palm down above the pillow in front of Sirius's face and put the other with his palm facing the other but held on its side. A jet of water came shooting from his hand and a gust of wind from the other causing the water to shoot right into Sirius's face. Sirius was immediately awake and jumped out of bed. Harry quickly dropped his hands and fell into a sitting position on the bed with a large smile plastered on his face. Sirius was trying to shake the water off his face and gave a look to Harry.

"You think that was funny do you?" Sirius asked climbing back onto the bed to push Harry back and tickle his sides. Harry giggled uncontrollably and both Sirius and Remus couldn't help but plaster smiles onto their faces. Harry's laughs were the most beautiful sound in the world. Sirius pulled away and Harry grabbed Prongs and moved to the other end of the bed so he could catch his breath, which only took a second. He then sighed blowing out a breath looking mockingly irritated.

"Want some breakfast Harry?" Remus asked. Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Well you get dressed and me and Sirius will be downstairs making you breakfast." Harry smiled as Remus left. Sirius kissed him on the forehead and left as well. Harry quickly dressed and tied up his hightops before quickly heading downstairs with Prongs. He stopped quickly when he saw that Dumbledore was there. He walked slowly the rest of the way to the table. Sirius brought him up onto a chair in front of his food when he seemed to be in a daze. Harry didn't touch his food. It was as though he knew there was a speech coming and he was preparing for it.

"Aren't you hungry Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry stayed quiet and looked down at his plate before pushing it away slightly. They got the point. He knew and wanted them to just tell him.

Dumbledore began. "Harry, I'm sure Sirius has told you about Lord Voldemort right?" Harry nodded. "Well one thing you don't know about him is that you and him share some similarities. For one, Lord Voldemort can speak to snakes, like you can. But the most important is that you both have a prophecy about you. A prophecy is what someone said is to happen in the future. The prophecy about you and Voldemort says that one day there will be someone with a power he doesn't know. Someone will defeat him or he will defeat them. Neither can live while the other is alive. The other person in the prophecy is you. Do you know what that means Harry?"

Harry nodded solemnly, listening intently but not looking at anyone.

"Well Harry, Lord Voldemort isn't dead. The night your parents were murdered, you tore Voldemort from his body. The Killing Curse he sent at you rebounded and took away his body. But apparently, he is not gone. His soul still lives on looking for a body. And if your dream was real, which we suspect it was," -Harry's eyes widened a little bit more at this but he didn't say anything - "then we think Voldemort has his body back. As we know the prophecy, we think the best thing for you, is to start training. You'll be learning new magic, things to help you defend yourself against him. Both Sirius and Remus have agreed to work with you and I have also lined up a few Aurors to train you as well. You will be welcomed into the Order of the Phoenix, which is a group that plans against Voldemort. Are you understanding what I'm telling you?"

Harry furrowed his brow looking down at the table. He nodded. "I have to go talk to Happy Tea," he said quietly. He slid off his chair and left the room.

"I don't think he took it very well," Sirius said, standing up and leaving.

"Remus I needed to talk to you and Sirius but since Sirius is still adjusting I'll leave it for you to tell him." Remus nodded. "I think it's a good idea if you and Sirius moved out of Grimmuald Place. I know that Sirius has many homes in England. I think if Voldemort is coming after Harry it would be best if we move him as soon as possible."

"I think that's one thing Sirius wouldn't be unhappy about. He hates this house. I'm sure he's been thinking about moving."

"I have also been thinking about making this the new hideout for the Order."

"I'll have to talk to Sirius about that."

"I suspected. Well, I must get back. It's still the first day back for the students. I'll be back later to see how everyone is."

- - -

Harry lay in the garden. Happy Tea was curled up on his stomach trying to persuade him that what the adults were doing was probably one of the better ideas they could have had. It would mean that Harry would be safe and it would also be good to learn to control his power. Harry didn't want to, but he agreed. He guessed he still had to be thankful for not being at the Dursleys. Learning to defend yourself was probably a lot better than being beaten.

- - -

When all the initial shock had left the house Sirius was told about the house situation. Harry had a strange reaction to the fact that they were leaving the house but agreed anyway. Sirius was ecstatic that he got to leave the house and didn't mind in the least that they use Grimmuald Place for the Order as long as he didn't have to live there.

So they all packed up their things and left for Black Manor, a house that wasn't used often, only summer holidays. And not even all the time. It was a lot nicer than Grimmuald and wasn't as dank and dirty. There was also a new house elf that wasn't raised evil like the others. So Sirius felt better at raising Harry there.

Harry was surprised that he had gotten an even bigger room than the last one and was suspecting that if they kept moving it wouldn't get any smaller. He liked this room though. Even if his bed was a little too big for him. It was king size and Harry was already half the size of someone his age. But he enjoyed his room none the less. Harry had found that Sirius had bought him multiples of black Converse High-tops. Harry had giggled for a few minutes and traded his old torn ones for his new ones.

- - -

Harry had gone to the first Order meeting and met with the Order members. He already liked a fair few out of the bunch. Tonks specifically, who he now thought of like an aunt (not like Petunia), but she was funny and Sirius's cousin and tended to make Harry laugh even during training. Kingsley Shaklebolt may have been strict but he was a terribly nice guy when it came down to it. Moody was a little scary at first, especially with the funny eye, but Harry tended to have some fun with him. The entire order had thought Harry a miracle from God when he had gotten Moody to give a good hearty laugh at an order meeting. Tonks had laughed hard and ended up crying afraid for a moment that Moody had finally gone completely insane and may kill them all. It took a good minute to get her to calm down and they all had a good laugh about it afterward. That was when they all decided that Harry could hold his own with a bunch of adults. He paid attention well; though fell asleep immediately after a late night meeting, though he never showed a hint of being tired while the meeting was in progress. The Order members had thought him interesting when he paid attention to things. He sat very still, his legs folded in Indian Style, and he had insisted on sitting on a stool claiming that chairs were constricting. Tonks had joined him and had no idea how he did it and ended up back in her chair. He sat very straight, with his hands in his lap, his eyes bright and wide as if he couldn't tear away from the interesting conversation. He blinked only twice every other minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In response to reviews that I got on the first chapter I decided to edit Harry's age from three to five. Someone told me six but I didn't want to have to change his age through the whole story. **

**There were also a couple worries about Tonks and her being in the order and since I can't take her out because she's an important part of the story she's twelve years older than Harry instead of just ten. I've edited the first chapter to make Harry five and so that would make Tonks seventeen and the youngest member of the Order. **

**I hope this clears some things up. I'm very happy with all of the responses I got to the first chapter. I wasn't expecting such good reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Thanks.**

**-**

2

-

Harry rolled onto the floor and drifted to his side before resting on his back breathing hard. Now seven, he was onto dueling. Sirius quickly made his way over and kneeled down beside him and looked over him. "You okay Prongslet?" he asked quickly.

"I'm okay Padfoot," he sighed, before taking another breath. He slowly sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He quickly pushed himself off the floor ready to go again. He turned, to face a Sirius that was still kneeling, and held up his wand ready to fight again. Sirius stood up and pushed Harry's hand down, which was now a signal for Harry to stand at attention. Harry stood straight with his legs together and his hands at his sides, his hand was still gripping the handle of the wand but it was flipped backward against the back of his arm.

Sirius kneeled down in front of him again so they were at eye level. "You're getting good really fast Harry. I'm really proud." Harry smiled at the praise. "Guess Tonks isn't as useless as a teacher as she looks huh?" Harry held back his laugh and smiled brighter. "Hungry? We should go get some lunch. No more skipping meals remember?" he said. Harry gave one nod. "At ease soldier. Let's go get some lunch from Remus." Harry smiled and followed Sirius out of the dueling room and raced him down the stairs to the dining room. They both sat down quickly and Remus joined them shaking his head.

"You are both so childish," he said sarcastically. He turned to the two seriously. "Uh, there's an order meeting later today. So Harry, you're off the hook for training today," he said mockingly. Harry sighed. He had grown to love dueling. It was a natural thing for him (as if he really were just born to be a warrior) and he gained a sort of thrill out of it. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have finally agreed to join. So they will also be at the meeting. Their children will be rooming in the lounge for the entirety of the meeting or stay out back but we're making sure they don't catch sight of… Harry. Or the Order meeting itself."

Harry looked down at the table; not knowing why the feeling that felt like it was swarming inside him felt so much like shame. Harry didn't even bother asking if he could meet the others. He had asked a lot over the last two years if he could go visit them but Sirius and Remus thought it wouldn't be best for him to interact with them at this time. He had gotten to go to a muggle park once and Harry immediately felt like an outsider. They left quickly when they found that Harry had found the only muggle in the park who would soon find herself a witch. Her name was Hermionie Granger and Harry never even got the chance to shake her hand.

Later that day Harry and his guardians made their way to Grimmuald Place for the Order meeting. Harry walked into the dining room where a few members had already settled in. He was about to climb onto his stool when he heard the voices. He looked over to the others but they were too busy to notice him. He walked silently over to the door that led to the lounge. There was Mrs. Weasley at the front of the room talking to her children. One was named Ron, who was his age and his sister Ginny was a year younger. Harry silently thought her very pretty. The two twins were Fred and George and they were one year older than he was. And then for some reason the girl from the park, Hermionie Granger, was there with them.

He listened quietly to the conversation through the crack in the door.

"Hey mum," Ron said, "isn't this Sirius Black's house?"

"Yes it is. Which is why you are all going to be good and not touch anything," she reprimanded.

"But mum, isn't Sirius Black the godfather of Harry Potter?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here to?" George asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly.

"It is none of your business if Mr. Potter is here or not," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. Harry was so busy listening that he didn't notice that Ginny had discreetly made her way over to the door and was sitting by the crack in the door. She turned her eyes and smiled at him in way of hello. Harry did the same a bit more nervously. Ginny looked up quickly and moved away and Harry felt himself being pulled away. While he was carried away, as Sirius had wrapped an arm around his waist and started to carry him away, he waved quietly to Ginny who smiled and waved back. The door was closed and Mrs. Weasley walked out a second later.

Harry climbed onto his stool and got into position. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked nervously at him. They were both introduced and Harry shook both their hands. They both had the pleasantries of watching Harry pay attention to every word the Order said and even add in a few of his own words and opinions. They both had trouble getting their children to be quiet or settle down. Harry didn't move and hardly talked.

It was very late when the meeting finally ended. Harry climbed into Sirius's arms and quickly fell to sleep, as if someone had hit the off button. Sirius and Remus said their good byes and left for home.

- - -

Over the year it got harder to keep the kids from trying to get out of the lounge to see Harry. Fred and George had created an invention called an extendable ear and had caught a few words from the meeting and some of Harry's words. So they all knew he was there. Harry didn't mind much. They only tried harder to try to meet him and Harry wasn't bothered since they didn't succeed.

Training over the year went well and Harry was beating Sirius at their duels more often then was expected at this point in his training. He was not expected to be as good as he was, but he was. Everyone in the Order saw how powerful Harry was quickly getting and was always expecting nothing less then better every time they trained him.

Harry, like Sirius promised, didn't have to train every day. He got days off every once in a while.

They were all in the backyard, sitting near the pool. Remus just walked outside from the sliding door in the back and onto the patio setting three glasses of lemonade on the table. Sirius was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs folded under him. He watched Harry closely as he sat at the bottom of the pool. He had his eyes closed and just silently sat at the bottom of the pool. Sirius knew he was still breathing; he just had to make sure. So he watched him closely. He had been down there for five minutes now. Sirius swore he was part fish. He and Remus would often find themselves pulling him out of the rain, or fireplaces. He tended to light them and go about trying to set his arm on fire. They usually let him do what he wanted with his elements but they were still afraid when he tried to jump into a regular fire.

Remus joined him on the pool edge as Harry came up to the top. He wiped the water off his face and folded his arms on the ledge. "Hi," he said happily. Or maybe it was his eyes that said it and they imagined it came with a voice. It was happening more often these days. Harry only spoke to gain people's attention.

"Hi," they both replied.

"You want to come with me?"

"Oh we're not big on swimming," Sirius said. Harry lowered himself in the pool so only his eyes were above water. He had such big emotion filled eyes. He raised his eyebrows and smiled before sinking back down in the pool. They both had to smile at him. He was just so strange but in such a cute way. He was just different, but it was good. The way everyone should be different. He could talk without saying a word and he could make people smile without doing anything at all. He was just a natural miracle worker. And he calmed people. Remus and Sirius had actually become, not friends, but them and Snape were tolerable to each other.

A few hours later Harry climbed out of the pool as it began to get dark. They all ate dinner and headed up to Harry's room. It didn't look like a normal seven year-olds room like it should have. Harry didn't put a broom in his room or decorate it with his favorite Quidditch teams. The floor was cluttered with books stacking against the walls. Harry was a study freak. Sirius carried him over to his bed and laid him down. He pulled the covers up over him and tucked him in. Sirius sat down on his bed and leaned over him. "Ready to get back to work tomorrow, huh?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You have a good day?" Harry nodded again. Sirius smiled. "Good. You get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay?" He turned out the light beside Harry's bed. He leaned over Harry, pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead and temple. "Good night Prongslet," he said ruffling his hair.

"Night Padfoot," Harry said. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Sirius sighed and stroked Harry's arm. He lay down on the bed beside Harry and pulled him into his arms. He loved to coddle Harry. He wasn't supposed to be shown affection but it was a hard task to accomplish when you're talking about a young boy who was so good at making people happy and feel better. He deserved to be shown love.

Harry turned over and snuggled into Sirius's shirt as Sirius held tighter to him. He gently stroked the back of Harry's head. They cuddled for a while until Harry fell to sleep. Sirius kissed his head and gently placed him on his pillows. Harry's tired body slipping lifelessly into his sheets. "Night Prongslet." He quietly climbed out of the bed and left the room, quietly closing the door.

- - -

The next morning Sirius walked into the room and woke Harry up. It was five a.m. Sirius crawled onto the bed and leaned over him staring ten inches from his face. Harry's bright green eyes snapped open like they did every morning. They stayed wide as he smiled up at Sirius. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. "Morning Prongslet," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his godson and pulling him out of bed. "Want some breakfast? Wake you up some?" Harry nodded into his shoulder; his eyes still wide open. They headed downstairs and met Remus at the breakfast table.

Harry had a planned out diet that would keep him strong while he was growing, make him grow up stronger than normal children were expected to so that they wouldn't have to do extra training. So far the diet wasn't showing any progress but Harry could hold up a fifty-pound sword with ease. They all took it as an advantage that his size could make him underestimated by his enemies.

Harry tilted his head at his food as he used his fork to line up his pancakes in a line. He cut two holes in his pancakes for eyes and ate the pieces. He cut out a smile and ate it. He then filled the holes of his pancakes with syrup so they looked like brown eyes. He placed a sliced strawberry in the center to make a nose. He put his hash brows at the top of his plate and made hair. He tilted his head in the other direction. He smiled and gave a pleasant giggle.

"Don't even think about giving it a name Harry," Sirius said. "You're eating all of your breakfast this morning."

"I can't eat the Mud Men if they talk to me," Harry said, established. His eyes still wide, head tilted to the side as he spoke to Sirius. He didn't have a smile but you could tell he was finding it very amusing. He would be great at Poker. He turned away and raised his head looking down at his plate. He sunk into his chair and didn't look at Sirius. He grabbed the nose of the pancake and placed it in his mouth raising his eyes and eyebrows to the ceiling and tilting his head just slightly.

Sirius and Remus always silently enjoyed watching Harry at the breakfast table. He always put a smile on their faces.

Someone opened the door at the front of the house and Sirius and Remus were quickly on their feet. Harry sat silently at the table looking through the strawberries on his plate as if he hadn't heard anything. Tonks walked into the dining room and the two adults sighed.

"You two need to calm down a bit," she said. "A death eater would be more discreet."

A strawberry flew across the room and hit Tonks's forehead dead center. She closed her eyes and looked over at Harry, who had climbed into a normal chair and looked at her over the back, showing only his bright green unblinking eyes. He was smiling, you could tell, even if you couldn't see his mouth.

"You think that's funny?" she asked, walking over. She quickly started tickling him, holding him up in her arm. He giggled uncontrollably. "You know if a death eater attacks you, they just have to start tickling you to get you to talk," she joked.

"Tonks, stop. He has to eat all of his breakfast," Remus said.

Tonks sighed, stopping her tickling. She picked Harry up as he took a deep breath and put him back in his chair. Harry continued to eat his breakfast as the three talked, only listening slightly.

Happy Tea slithered onto the chair beside him. Harry gave him a strawberry but he spit it out. Harry giggled. He dropped his smile when he looked back at the three who were looking at him. They returned to their talk and he returned his smile.

"Yeah, another Order meeting. But it's not supposed to be a long one, maybe an hour or two. You'll be able to get right into training afterward," she assured.

"We'll go when Harry finishes his breakfast." Harry shoved everything in his mouth. "Fini-d!" he claimed with his mouth still full of half his breakfast.

"Try swallowing first buddy," Sirius said standing up.

Harry forced everything down, wincing at the force of everything going through a small hole at once. Sirius took his hand as Harry hopped out of his chair. "We'll be back down once Harry is dressed."

- - -

Harry came back down dressed in his training uniform so they wouldn't have to bother with it once they got back. His black high tops tied up to the top. A black T-shirt, pants, and a long jacket and black gloves. (As part of the uniform since Harry tended to accidentally burn people when he shook their hands.) He walked happily with a jump in his step over to Tonks. Harry knew once they got into the meeting that all personal relationships were put to rest. But he got to play with them till then. He grabbed Tonks's hand and pulled her along to the door. Once outside, Harry side-along apparated with Tonks to the outside of Grimmuald. They all headed in. Harry had to put his hood up incase any of the other kids were running around the house. On their way to the stairs Harry felt himself being pushed behind Sirius's legs to be hidden.

"Hi Mr. Black," said a boy's voice. Harry took a peak from behind Sirius and saw Ron standing in front of them with Hermionie Granger. Death eaters had attacked her and her family and they knew the girl was going to be a witch. They guessed she had been attacked because she had met with Harry and was thought to be a friend—another reason he wasn't allowed any—so they were being protected by the Order.

"Hello Ron," Sirius said. "Shouldn't you and Hermionie be in the lounge right now?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted to see if we could catch Harry? Is that him?" Hermionie asked, leaning around Sirius to try to see him.

"Maybe so?" Tonks said pushing her back. "Why don't you keep pondering that to yourself as I escort you back to the lounge," she said, leading the two away from Harry.

Harry leaned out from behind Sirius's legs to watch them leave and Sirius grabbed his hand to take him quickly down the stairs.

- - -

Once the meeting was over Harry left for home with Sirius. Remus stayed at Grimmuald to talk with Tonks and some of the order members about the housing conditions at Grimmuald.

Harry sat on top of his desk in the training room as Sirius stood at the front of the room. Harry had his eyes closed slowly breathing in and out as Sirius circled his desk.

"Don't listen to me. Be only unsubstantially aware that I am present and talking. Now, there is a large rock in the front of the class. I want you to place it on the ceiling. Got it? Go." Harry mentally tried to levitate the rock. He got it a few inches off the ground. It faltered a few centimeters and went back up jolting its position. "You need to concentrate Harry." Harry forced his mind to concentrate harder. The rock went up a few more inches, faltered down one, before shooting straight through the ceiling. Harry opened his eyes and caught the rock before it went through the floor as it came back down. He slowly set it down on the floor. He looked up at Sirius who slowly lost his shocked face at the hole in his ceiling.

"Oops." Sirius looked at him.

"Oops!" he said in mock-anger running over to him and throwing him back in laughter as he giggled hysterically. "Little runt."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sirius stopped his tickling and put Harry back on his table. Dumbledore stood in the doorway. "Albus, what a pleasant surprise. Harry had just sent a rock through the ceiling," he excused.

"I see that," he said, walking into the room. Harry slid slowly into his seat. There was something about the man that made him feel that he was being forced to put himself in a hole and pay attention with the constricting chairs. By the look on his face Sirius felt the same way. Like he was in trouble. "Sirius maybe you could join me in the hallway," he suggested.

Sirius nodded. He looked to Harry who was watching him questioningly before ruffling his hair and walking out of the room with Dumbledore. Once they were out of sight Harry snuck over to the doorway and listened to them talking.

"Sirius I told you before. He's going to fight Voldemort. He needs to be strong. Show no emotion. How do you teach a child to not show any emotion? You don't show him any. He won't learn anything if you treat him like a child."

"He is a child. And I can't help it. He such a sweet little boy, he deserves to be shown love all the time. We get work done. He's working hard and is growing more powerful than we expected at this point in his training. He's already beating me in some of his duels. Tonks says the same thing. He just got a rock to go shooting up into the ceiling using only his mind. Sure he needs to learn to control it better but I wasn't expecting him to even get it that far up!"

"I think I'm going to assign more lessons with Kingsley and Moody in replacement to his lessons with you, Tonks, and Remus."

"Come on Albus. He's a little boy, not a warrior. I promised him that I wouldn't treat him like a warrior. You can't hide him away from everyone, people his age, _and _keep him from having any emotional feeling whatsoever."

"Sirius, we're supposed to be keeping him trained like a warrior. There cannot be intermissions in the middle of his training where you try to make him laugh. He may be young but he's still the Savior."

"Albus he's not a warrior he's a kid. What are you going to plan next? An arranged marriage by his sixteenth birthday?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Actually―"

"I am not putting ideas into your head Albus, I am TAKING THEM OUT!" he yelled softly. He closed his eyes and looked at the floor. "There will be no arranged marriage Albus. Both James and I had to fight our way out of that one. I will not willingly make Harry do so as well. And I won't make him into a warrior. If James were alive he would never allow this and I won't either. Harry is my godson. I will not let him become an emotionless drone that fights in a war and knows nothing of real people. Not only will I not do that to him; I won't do that to myself. I won't let myself show no emotion just to go along with your plans that I don't agree with in the first place."

"Sirius, I could have Harry be trained by top Aurors like Moody all day," Albus said. "If you can leave your social life for the weekends and not the days when he is supposed to be training I won't bring this subject up again."

Sirius glared at him. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that was all."

Sirius walked back to the room and Harry quickly ran to his seat and sat down in his chair seeing that Dumbledore was still watching from the doorway. "Alright Harry, lets get back to work," Sirius said dully, loosing his sudden spark.

Harry didn't move from his chair and watched as Sirius repaired the ceiling. He turned back to Harry who still hadn't moved from his chair. "Force the rock up Harry. Try to control it a little better. Keep practicing."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes and continued to sit in his seat. When Sirius didn't sense any movement he looked back at Harry.

"Harry―"

"I don't feel like training anymore," Harry said sadly. He slipped his shoes off and left them on the floor before walking out of the room. He turned to Dumbledore with a sad look before turning away and heading down the hall.

"Harry you can't just stop training. It's your duty," Dumbledore said.

"The Mud Men won't learn anything if they don't learn anything nice," Harry said. He walked to the center of the hallway and ran up the steps to his room.

Sirius came out carrying Harry's shoes. He turned to Dumbledore. "I'm not treating him like a warrior. It's not helping. Did you notice?"

He headed upstairs to Harry's room. He opened the door and walked in just in time to see Harry running from his books and jumping onto his bed. Sirius smiled. Harry was always into studying. He climbed into his bed and laid down facing the wall. Sirius crawled onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to seem hard on you. I was just angry about Dumbledore's words. I won't treat you like a warrior."

"I don't want to train anymore," Harry said, dully.

"But you love your training," Sirius said, pulling Harry into a hug. Cuddling with him to show that what Dumbledore had said wasn't going to happen.

"Mud Men will go back to the dancing," Harry said sadly, pulling out of Sirius's arms. Sirius pulled him back.

"Harry you tell those Mud Men that the training will be nice. I promise. I won't treat you like a warrior. Remember. I promised you when it started that I would never treat you like that. And I won't break it."

It was silent and there was no movement for a moment. Then Harry quickly turned over and rolled into Sirius's arms and gripped his shirt to be closer to him. "I don't like it when you're angry Padfoot," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Prongslet. I was angry with Dumbledore though, not you. You know that, right?" Harry nodded into Sirius's chest. "You gonna train the Mud Men again?"

"Not today."

"No? We taking a day off?" Sirius asked, in mock-surprise. Harry just nodded, still clinging to his godfather's shirt. "Oh, Prongslet," he mumbled into Harry's hair pulling him closer. He kissed his hair and his forehead before pulling him closer again. "I love you so much. But I'm sure your mother and father would have done a better job than I have if they were here."

Harry disagreed with a hum. "Mmm, mm Padfoot. You make a great father," Harry said. Sirius nuzzled into Harry's hair. "Padfoot?" Harry asked, pulling away just slightly to look at him. "Padfoot? Is it okay to think of you like a father? Or is that disrespectful to my real daddy?"

"Uh, I'm not sure Harry. I guess you could if you wanted to. I'm sure it wouldn't be disrespectful to your father if you don't think it will. As long as he is always with you in your heart. Which I know he is 'cause you never want to stop talking about him," Sirius laughed, while lightly tickling Harry. He stopped and looked down at him. "I don't think your father will think you disrespectful."

"So you wouldn't mind if I called you dad?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Do you want to?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry questioningly. Harry nodded slowly not sure what Sirius would say. Sirius just watched him for a second wondering if James would hate him for taking his son. But James wasn't here, and Sirius was sure he would want Harry to be happy. "Then I wouldn't mind." He smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Harry asked, hopping up and sitting on the bed with jumpy feet. Sirius joined him in sitting up.

"Mhmm," Sirius hummed. Harry clung to him like a lifeline.

"I love you daddy," he said happily.

Sirius pressed his arms around Harry and held him close. "I love you to son."

- - -

AN: (Harry has been thinking about this for a long time so it didn't just come out of nowhere. Just to let you know. (Sorry I didn't put it in the story.))


	3. Chapter 3

3

-

"Dad! Where are all my shoes?" Harry yelled from his closet. He threw a pair of dress shoes over his head. Sirius just dodged them as he walked into the closet.

"You shouldn't throw things. Closet may be big but it's still thin," Sirius pointed out. Harry tilted his head back and looked up at him questioningly. Sirius handed him his shoes.

"Hey! What were you doing with my shoes?! The Mud Men don't set well with stealing."

"You're the one who leaves them all over the house. You must have a pair in every room. Now get dressed quickly or I'm changing my mind," Sirius said walking from the closet. Harry quickly pulled on his robes and tied up his shoes while hopping out of the closet. He set his foot on the floor and ran down the stairs to the entrance.

"You know dad," Harry said, as they walked to the door with Tonks by Remus's side. Sirius threw Harry's hood up. Harry threw it back down and continued. "If I were any normal eleven year old, I would be shopping for school supplies on this trip. But what am I shopping for? New robes for an Order Meeting. I don't even get why I need new robes. But we're getting off subject― can I go to school?" Harry asked quickly, almost running his words together.

"No," Sirius stated simply as Remus opened the door waiting for them.

Harry looked up at his father. "The Mud Men are not pleased."

"Tell them my worries," he said, pushing his son out the door.

- - -

Harry looked up at his father as they walked through the pub to the passage to Diagon Alley. Sirius pushed his head down. "Keep your head down." Harry sighed and grabbed onto the edge of Sirius's robes to lead him since he couldn't see where he was headed if he was looking at his feet. Sirius took his hand and moved him in front of him. Harry lifted his head to watch the bricks move to the side. Sirius led him forward into the alley. It had been so long since Harry had been here around real people. Everyone was wandering around shopping for last minute school supplies. The last time Harry had been here he had met Draco Malfoy. Since then he had only gone to the Ministry and nowhere else in the Wizarding World. Except when he met Hermionie Granger but that had been so long ago.

- - -

Ginny sat in the middle of Hermionie's room while Hermionie was saying goodbye to her parents. Ginny turned on the radio and was quickly blasted by the sounds of The Subways. "Be my, be my, be my little Rock And Roll Queen!" were the words blasted from the radio as Hermionie entered. Ginny lay back on her floor mouthing the words to the songs. Hermionie crawled onto the floor beside her and lay on her stomach reading Witches Teen Vogue.

"Hey Gin!" Hermionie said loudly over the radio. Ginny turned down the radio and joined Hermionie on her stomach.

"What?"

"It's your boyfriend," Hermionie said, lying the magazine down on the floor. The picture was just of Harry walking through muggle London, where the reporters had learned that they would find him, and was being quickly hidden by his godfather's robe. He was ten in this picture even if he had turned eleven a couple months ago. But Harry was a person who kept it really hard to get a picture of him. "He was shopping for frog spawn. It was the first time Mr. Harry Potter ―Black― had been out shopping since he was five. Though he wasn't shopping at Diagon Alley but in muggle stores. Or at least they had thought. Mr. Potter, we guess, had never seen the alleyway but was snuck right into the shop.

"I was threatened not to say anything," says the owner of the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. "The Potter boy seemed to know an awful lot about what he was buying for a child who hasn't been to school yet. Mr. Black wandered aimlessly around the store keeping an eye on me while Mr. Potter searched the shelves for whatever he wanted." The shop owner also quoted that he had heard young Mr. Potter often call Mr. Black, dad."

Hermionie turned to Ginny. "They're just figuring this out now. It pays to have inside information even if we're not allowed in the meetings."

"We won't even be able to see him during school," Ginny sighed, lying back on the floor again. "I should have refused the offer to skip ahead and go this year. I would have gotten to stay with Harry. Maybe if it was just one person they would have let someone talk to him."

"I highly doubt it Ginny," Hermionie said lying down on her back beside her. "They are way too over protective of him. I think he needs a little interaction with people. Maybe they'll change their mind and decide to send him to school. It's not like he needs to learn anything else. Just communicate with people. Maybe if we're lucky he'll show up in Diagon Alley while we're collecting our school things."

"I hope so," Ginny sighed.

- - -

Harry moved with Sirius into the robe shop. He pulled his hood down once safely inside. They had made an appointment, so the shop would be empty when they came. Harry sat down on a pedestal while Sirius called for Madam Malkine in the backroom.

Harry moved his fingers together and created his fire between them. It was his favorite element and always had been. He stroked his other hand and his arm with the fire feeling a pleasant sense of home so he closed his eyes. He felt Remus shove his shoulder to make him stop, so he did and looked up again. His father gave him a warning look and looked down again and folded his arms.

Madame Malkine came out of the back room quickly. "So sorry for that wait, I had another business to address." She turned to Harry who looked plainly bored but his eyes were still bright and unblinking in attention. "Mr. Potter," she breathed. "How nice to meet you," she said, star struck.

Harry gave her a real smile. He didn't mind his fans. He got pleasure in making people happy.

"Yes this is Mr. Harry Potter and all. I'm sure you've read the papers. There will be no word to them that we were here and anything we say here will be kept in secrecy. There will be no word that we were here to the papers or anyone else. Is that clear?" Sirius asked.

"It's quite clear sir," she said gently. Sirius nodded and went over to Harry and grabbed his arm to have him stand. Harry stood up on the platform and Sirius again turned to Madam Malkine while Harry pulled off his hood.

"Now we're going to need new robes. Just one. Very fine fabrics, special occasion, but not dress robes. Clear?"

"Sure," she smiled and turned away.

Harry caught the slightly worried look on her face as she walked away to get fabric.

Harry looked back at his father. "Dad, can I sit while she's gone?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded and sat as well. It took Madam Malkine a few minutes to come back and Harry quickly stood up again as she came out with many different fabrics. Sirius chose one before sitting back down again. Harry removed his robe and ended up back in his training uniform. Madam Malkine began to pin him up with fabric and Harry wished that this was for his school uniform and not for a fancy robe that he didn't even know what it was for.

Madam Malkine took the fabric to go do something with it in the back room and Harry noticed that both Remus and Sirius were deep in a discussion about something he couldn't hear. Neither of them would notice if he had left. He knew he wasn't allowed and it was dangerous for him to do it and he would get in a lot of trouble when they found him, but he was too curious to not climb off the platform and sneak toward the door of the store. He put up his hood and as quiet as a stunned silent room without a pin dropping, he left the store.

He turned around and found himself on the street of Diagon Alley without Sirius behind him. As much as this scared him, he knew he had been trained for something and something inside him was leading him toward where he thought Ginny Weasley might be.

He walked quietly down the noisy road of Diagon Alley searching for the youngest Weasley. He looked around and watched everyone as he passed them, searching their faces for a spark of emotion, and listening to their happy conversation with friends.

Soon he found her. She was sitting sadly on the edge of the road between the Quality Quidditch shop and the Apothecary shop. She didn't look as happy as he always saw her while she was at Grimmuald Place. Laughing with her brothers and Hermionie Granger about things he couldn't hear because he was pulled away from the door so quickly to start up a meeting and before anyone of them saw him.

Harry made his way quickly over to her, wanting nothing other than to take away her woes and make her smile again. He thought she had a very pretty smile.

He sat down on the warm dirt sand, street with her and pulled down his hood. She didn't notice that he was there yet. Harry didn't know what he was doing until he had done it. Her head was lowered looking lowly at the ground and her hair was draped in front of her face. Harry, wanting to touch somebody just to see if the people on the streets and the people he couldn't talk to were actually real; he reached out to her and touched her soft, silky hair, moving it up behind her ear so he could see part of her face. She wasn't crying but she didn't look happy in the least. Ginny looked up at him quickly and moved her hair out of the way while her eyes widened in shock.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked gently, glad to find that the people around him were real, and not just figments like he had feared before, giving everyone a reason to keep him away from them.

Ginny was silent and didn't respond back to his question. Harry slanted his head to look at her in a different angle. "Ginny?"

Ginny breathed out heavily. "You're― you're ― you are Harry Potter," she stuttered.

"Shh," Harry said quickly, looking around to see if anyone had heard. He turned back to a still shocked Ginny. He moved closer to her and Ginny did the same thing without really thinking about it. "Ginny, guess what I found out?"

"What?" she asked, shocked that she was having a conversation with Harry Potter, but she wanted to act normal.

"I found out that you are real. For some reason I had this fear that if I met you, you would turn out to just be some hallucination. I'm glad you're not. But I'd rather you not be so unhappy," Harry said with a frown.

His eyes were bright with a caring and loving feature that Ginny had never seen so much out of a person. Not even when her parents looked at each other.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really," Ginny lied, sweeping her hair behind her ear. Harry didn't look like he had heard and was still waiting for an answer. "Well I was kind of hoping I would be lucky enough to see you here, and then the day was passing and I was starting to worry that I wouldn't see you for a whole year. I usually at least get a glimpse of you while you're walking into Grimmuald or when you're listening in on us asking to join the meeting." She looked a little embarrassed that she had blurted all that out to him but he hardly looked like he was going to laugh or make fun of her. Instead he looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you see me for a year?" he asked. "You won't go to school until next year."

Ginny thought it was surprising that he knew so much about her. Obviously her age, even her name was a surprise. "Oh, well I was offered to go sooner than I was supposed to. So I'm going this year with Ron and Hermionie."

"They did this on purpose," Harry said more to himself, "the Mud Men are really not pleased."

"Who are the Mud Men?" Ginny asked.

"No one," Harry said, distracted. It was silent as Ginny watched Harry fight with his thoughts.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your father?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, surprised she would call Sirius his father, as no one else usually did outside the Order. Though he realized he'd never really talked to anyone outside the Order, just listened in on other's. "I kind of ran off. It's not a whole lot of fun to be shopping for new robes, not even knowing what they're for, while other kids your age are school shopping."

"So you're not going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. "I was hoping maybe they would change their minds."

"So was I. I guess I won't see you till next summer."

"If we're lucky," she said. "Your father is really over-protective isn't he?"

"It's more Albus's fault. If it were only up to my dad, I probably would be going to school this year. Unfortunately, my life is in the control of the Order," Harry explained, again moving closer to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. Harry's fingers lightly tickled over Ginny's as they both had their hand rested on the ground. Ginny felt a flow of warmth spread through her hand and up her arm ready to spread through her entirety. Harry felt the same but was quickly stopped by a pulling at his collar. The connection between him and Ginny was broken, as their hands were separated by another force. Harry was pulled up by his collar and stood up onto his feet. Both him and Ginny both felt immediately lost without the other, and notably colder. Harry's hood was pushed up and he was pushed behind his father's legs. "Have fun at school Ginny," he heard his father say to her, before ushering him away as quickly as Harry would have run back had he not been controlled by his father's hands on his shoulders. They walked all the way back to the robe shop where Remus was waiting for them.

"Harry I have told you before, right before we left in fact, that you weren't supposed to talk to strangers," Sirius said angrily but he sounded desperate as if he thought Harry still didn't get it.

"But dad, she's not a stranger. That's Ginny," Harry pointed out.

"But you don't know her personally. She could have been a death eater in polyjuice potion," he said seriously with a note of franticness.

"But she wasn't!" Harry commanded tiredly, as though it was straining to have to keep telling his father this.

Sirius sighed and kneeled down in front of him, seeing Harry's pouting face. "Harry," he began calmly, taking Harry's shoulders, "listen to me okay? I wouldn't do this if I didn't know what would happen. There are some bad people out there looking for you. I'm just making sure you're well protected. You know this." He sighed when Harry continued to look down at the floor. "Harry, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Dad," Harry said gently, looking back up at him. "She's a year younger than I am. I've been trained since I was five to fight a Dark Lord. What are you expecting her to do to put me in danger?"

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes saying it very seriously. "Baby, you get really attached to people, too easily. And we're in the middle of a war. I can't have you walking up to people you don't know cause I know you're just going to trust them. You think too much of the world Harry and you think everyone is going to be a nice person despite what you've been taught. I can't take the chance of letting you wander off cause I don't know if you'll trust a bad person or not. I know you have a good test of character but sometimes you judge too quickly." Harry lowered his head in shame. Sirius was right and he knew it. He did judge too quickly. He thought everyone had something good about them and he could find it in them. He could take all the bad out of people, or so he had thought. He felt guilty for making Sirius worry like he was. He didn't want Sirius to be right about what he had declared, but he was. Sirius pulled him into a hug and didn't let go for a few minutes. He then pulled away and looked at Harry's shamed, porcelain doll face. "Baby, maybe sometime over the Christmas holiday we'll invite those three over for Christmas huh? That way I'll know that no one is going to hurt you. Okay?" Sirius asked, fixing to cure the sad face Harry was holding strong to.

Harry looked up and gulped hard as if he had been trying very hard to hold in his crying. "Really?" Sirius nodded. Harry hugged him again and pulled away to wipe at his eyes. His smile quickly returned and his eyes brightened again and he stopped blinking.

"Alright, now you climb back onto that platform. You only got halfway through your robes," his father said, picking him up and setting his feet firmly on the platform.

"What are these robes for anyway?" Harry asked. "I usually wear what I wear to training."

"That's why you're getting new robes," Sirius lied.

"You know, I could read your mind if I want to," Harry said as Madam Malkine went back to pinning him up.

"But you won't," Sirius said, sitting down and picking up a Quidditch magazine. Remus was looking through other fabrics that Madam Malkine had set out. Harry stood very still looking frustrated that he couldn't invade his father's mind. He wanted to know what was going on.

"If these are just for an order meeting, why are they so fancy?" Harry asked, eyeing the fabric as Remus walked away from it and sat down beside Sirius on the couch.

"Son's who ask their father's too many questions don't get to go to the said Christmas event with friends," Sirius said, not bothering to look up. Harry glared at him. Sirius turned a page. "Who said blackmailing never wins?" he mumbled. Remus smiled at his friend.

"You're teaching the Mud Men something they will be able to use against you one day," Harry said calmly but threateningly.

"You're eleven years old Harry. You shouldn't be able to use that logic and enticing smile to get what you want," Sirius instructed.

"You know I'm still wearing my shoes. Not those dress ones you bought," Harry said.

"I know. You threw them against the wall; they must be dented now. Where do all your dress shoes go anyway?" he asked suspiciously looking up at his son.

"I give them to the hobo that lives at the end of our street."

Sirius and Remus slowly looked at each other confused as to how Harry would find out if they had a hobo on their street.

- - -

That night Harry followed his father quickly down to the kitchen, wearing his new robes, while Remus and Tonks stood behind him, walking hand in hand. Harry quietly turned to smile at them but Remus motioned for him to look forward. Sirius picked Harry up and set him on his stool at the table. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the stove making up a snack. She turned and set it on the table. "Hello Harry dear," she said cheerily. Harry smiled at her, grabbing a piece of the plate. Remus tapped his hand so that he dropped it and shook his head. Harry sighed into his seat. Mrs. Weasley followed Sirius over to a door.

"Ready to start calling an 11-year-old sir?" Sirius asked.

"I already feel as if I should. Though if he's going to lead, you should ask him to stop talking about Mud Men it's starting to confuse me." Sirius laughed as she opened the door to the lounge. They both grabbed Fred and George's collars as they tried to make an escape. "You all know the rules. This is a special meeting and we won't have anyone screwing it up. Furthermore," Sirius said as he walked around the room, "Ms. Weasley, I would appreciate it, if you did not entice my son to flirting. His mind is to be souly on training. Not girls. And it might just help if you did not flirt back." Ginny's face reddened as all of her brothers stared at her in shock and Hermionie looked at her with admiration and happiness.

"But he came up to me first. I couldn't just sit there and not answer his questions," Ginny excused. Sirius stopped.

"What did he ask you?" he asked suspiciously, looking at her.

"Nothing, really. He just asked me if I was okay and then he told me how he had thought that if he met me he thought I would be a hallucination. And then he asked me why I was going to school this year and I told him and he said that they did this on purpose and something about Mud Men. But that's it before you took him away." Ginny didn't want to embarrass herself further by telling them her favorite parts of the meeting: Harry touching her hair and her hand and asking her if she was all right.

"Alright. Well you should just try. But anyway, there will be no intrusions on the meetings. None whatsoever."

"We got it," Ron said. "Just like the other thousand times you've told us. And if you don't mind me asking, how many years will it be till Harry's training is finished and he'll be coming to school?" Sirius just stared at him for a second before turning and leaving the room. "What did I say?" The others just shrugged. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and left the room as well. When Sirius walked in Harry was leaning across the table to the far away snacks that had been moved away from him.

"Harry," Sirius said warningly. Harry quickly moved back onto his seat and smiled up at him innocently. "You wouldn't be faltering your diet would you?" Harry shook his head.

"Oh, Sirius. He's a growing boy, and he's worked hard. He deserves it," she said pushing the plate back over to him.

Harry grabbed one of the muffins with a slice of black chocolate pushed in the center. "Thank you Molly," Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley smiled brighter at the fact that she got a vocal thank you.

"You're welcome dear," she said. Sirius glared at her but sat down beside Harry, who smiled evilly at him, as if saying 'I got a muffin, you can't stop me'. Sirius smiled back at him before beginning chitchat with Remus and Tonks. When Moody came in and sat down, Harry, being as bored as he could find himself, began a staring contest with him.

When Dumbledore came in everyone quieted down. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. This meeting tonight was not to talk of Voldemort, as most of you already know. He has of course, a place of discussion at this table but not tonight. Tonight we are discussing the boy who is one day to defeat him." Harry blinked three times instead of his normal two. "Mr. Potter, tonight, will be dubbed the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I will be leading Harry through it in the beginning but by the end of the passing two weeks, Mr. Potter will be in charge of all missions and meetings. You will all be in his hands. If anyone has anything to say against this please speak now."

Harry looked around the table slowly wishing for someone to say something against him. Unfortunately, no one did. So Harry did the next best thing. He raised his own hand. Dumbledore nodded to him to explain.

"Not wanting to be rude on your judgment sir, but the Mud Men and Happy Tea alike, agree that this is not one of your better ideas. Don't expect that I haven't heard around the table, but most of you suspect that I speak enigmas. And well, I don't think putting an 11-year-old into the front of the table is quite the good idea. As most find age an important factor when contradicting to this group, and yet I'm the only 11-year-old in the room and you're putting me at the front. So I suggest you don't act surprised when I say I don't concur."

Sirius couldn't help but smile at his son for he did in fact sound almost poetic while pronouncing his speech. But Harry spoke very seriously and was waiting patiently to be answered.

"Harry," Sirius said, gently, causing attention to him, most importantly Harry's. His attention was up for sale at the moment to anyone who would agree with him. "It's quite an honor to be offered the head seat in the Order. Sooner or later, you will be expected to take it. We suspected it might be easier to have you learn how to take control now so that when something happens, you'll be ready for it. We'll understand if you don't want to take the position as head, but it may be easier if you take it now instead of later."

Harry looked down at the table and fidgeted with the snack in front of him. He finally spoke. "Will I have to wear these robes everyday?"

"No, just today," Sirius said, gaining a smile, knowing that Harry already silently agreed.

"And do I get to keep my stool?"

"Harry, you can sit on the table if it would please you."

"Really?" he asked, switching to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back. "Masterful, then I accept."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands in accomplishment. "That was a short meeting."

"If I run the table can I decide that the others join us as well?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. "That is under me and your father's control. And you must remember that with the exception of you, no one under 17 is allowed in the Order."

"Oh," Harry said sadly.

"Now let's have a celebratory dinner," said Mrs. Weasley happily.

As Mrs. Weasley was starting up a lovely meal for them, Harry shrugged on his new robes and was led to the head of the table. Harry climbed onto the chair and then onto the table. He folded his legs and sat comfortably on the table, the same way he sat on his stool. His back straight, head high, and unblinking. He was very convincing as a leader. He gave off a kind of aura that demanded respect.

Harry found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

Mrs. Weasley set down a plate in front of him. "Here you are sir," she said. Even Snape was calling him sir, though that wasn't a huge surprise, since, like everyone else, you can't help but warm up around Harry. He was like a human calming draught mixed with a bout of happiness. It was infectious if you knew him or talked to him at all.

Harry felt a little bad that he couldn't invite the others to his celebration. At his sad face Sirius came up right beside him and pulled him into a hug. "You don't worry about them Harry," he said gently, "you only worry about right now. This is your night. They're fine, all right? Tomorrow they'll be going to school and you won't have to worry about them being left out." He kissed his temple and took the empty seat beside Harry. But sadly, Harry was the one feeling a bit left out, not them. They would all be together, going to Hogwarts while Harry stayed here, running the Order and researching a past and future war. Dumbledore was sitting on his other side looking quite pleased about not sitting in front of the table.

When the dinner was finished and everyone had eaten their fill they began to head home, with the exception of a fair few who decided to stay at Grimmuald Place for the night.

Sirius stood and picked Harry up off the table and into his arms. Harry rested his head on Sirius's shoulder ready to fall to sleep. Sirius leaned into his ear and whispered softly, "your parents would be very proud of you, Harry. And so am I." Harry snuggled closer into Sirius as everyone said their good byes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know its a little shorter, shorter than the others at least, but the next one will be a bit longer. And some of this chapter is a little sappy. The part with Harry and Ginny was once different and pefectly written and not as corny but my computer shut down right as i finished it. So this is how the chapter is now. I hope you like it. **

**And I know I never wrote this, everyone else does but this is the only time I'll write it because I find it annoying. I don't own anything Harry Potter except for this plot...blach blah blah.**

**-**

4

-

For the next year, Harry was trained to work everyone in the Order. He was running the war against Voldemort; he was running the army against him. Almost every auror from the Ministry had joined them and Fudge himself was setting them in for the war. Harry was getting more prepared for it by the day. Forgetting entirely about the kids at school and how he wasn't one of them. He was forming attacks, setting plans, and putting battles into play. If only the others knew of what he was doing while they were learning the basics of their magic.

Harry was now twelve and had just come home from a mission with Sirius. He watched a man die in the dungeon of the Malfoy house. He had stopped, on his way out of the house and saw him there; lying close to death on the floor. Harry walked over to him as Sirius told him to come back. He kneeled down beside the man who looked up at him; staring deep into his eyes. As Harry gave him a light smile, the man felt he had died and gone to heaven or this was the angel to take him there. The bright green eyes showed so much hope, so much love; it gave the man the wish to live just to keep looking at them. But as he couldn't control it, his breathing slowed, and with one last breath, his eyes closed. Harry lowered his head for a moment before standing slowly and heading back to Sirius, forcing his eyes not to dull at the pain.

Sirius took his hand and they went back to the Order Headquarters. They were stopped at the door by Molly. "Ah, you're all back. I was so worried. Uh, bit of news. The children are downstairs, having dinner if you will." Harry walked quickly to move out of the room but Sirius pulled back on his hand to keep him at his side.

"That's okay. We'll just go straight home," Sirius said.

"But dad, you said that I could see them over Christmas but we never did. We were in Rome with three death eaters on Christmas Eve. Please let me see them," Harry pleaded, looking up at him with bright pleading green eyes. "It might make me feel better."

"And so will setting yourself on fire but I'm not going to let you do that either. Now we're going home."

"Can't I stay here? Remus gets to stay here just 'cause his girlfriend is here and I run the whole Order but I can't even talk to people. How fair is that?"

"Harry, stop fighting. We're going home."

"You can go. I'm staying here," Harry said determined, throwing himself into a spot on the floor.

"Harry, stop acting like a child. You have to go home for dinner."

"I'll have dinner with them."

"I'll make you a deal," Sirius said, kneeling in front of him on the floor. "If you come home, I'll let you sit in the fireplace."

"Will it be lit?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked in thought. "I'll let you set your arm on fire if you promise not to touch anything in the house. But it doesn't go any higher then your shoulder."

"Okay," Harry smiled, taking Sirius's hand to stand up.

Molly went down to the kitchen interrupting the laughter between Ron, Hermionie and Ginny, as they laughed at something funny Ron had just said and the fact that he had just choked on his drink.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you'll have to leave the kitchen for the moment," Molly said, as Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because someone needs to use the fireplace."

"So!"

"Is Harry here?" Ginny asked.

"That's Ginny," Harry said excitedly from behind Sirius. He was about to move toward her but Sirius held him back. "I change my mind. I don't want to set my arm in flames."

"Harry, stay."

Harry held back listening to Molly talk the children into leaving the kitchen. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to see Ginny. To again have the feel of his fingers drifting over hers, taking in the warmth of her skin. He slipped a knife from his pant leg and tore a piece of fabric from his robes. He pulled the fabric into a long string and before Sirius knew what had happened his hands were tied up and the rope was on fire. He tried to run forward after Harry ran past him but he fell forward as his shoes were tied together.

Remus ran past him with a spell to untie him and they both ran to follow Harry down the stairs. "Harry, stop!"

The three stood surprised looking at Harry running into the kitchen. Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's wrist. Arthur went into action trying to get him as Harry pulled her over to the fireplace. He threw the soot down and yelled for home.

Sirius looked to Remus and they both went for the house through the floo followed by Arthur and Tonks.

- - -

Harry pulled Ginny out of the fireplace and ran to the stairs toward his room. He ran in letting go of Ginny's wrist as he closed the door with a strong lock while Ginny looked around Harry Potter's room.

A large king sized bed, a fireplace, a library, and many books to scatter the expensive wood flooring. "Wow. So this is how Harry Potter lives."

"I guess," Harry said, making her jump and turn to him in surprise. "Sorry for that…and for grabbing you like that. I didn't mean to grab you so hard. Are you hurt?" he asked, taking up her wrist gently to see if he had caused her any pain.

"No," Ginny said, loving how softly he spoke. "I'm fine. And as much as I love seeing you again, why did you take me anyway?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed seeing your face," he said, his fingers gently tracing the edge of her face. "I say it looks happier then the last time we were together," he smiled.

"Well that's because I know not to make you worried. You worry too easily."

"You sound like my father," he said, dropping his hand and looking down. "He says I get too attached to people too quickly. Do you think so as well?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I don't know. I wouldn't say so. I feel quite attached to you."

Harry was quiet. He reached a hand into her hair and played with a lock of her silky hair, looking over the features of her face. Again Ginny wondered at the look in his eyes. A look that seemed to possess him as he looked at her. A beautiful love setting a glow upon her face, a look she had never seen anyone give another person. "I myself love being attached to someone so intensely beautiful," he said, stroking soft fingers over her cheek. Ginny smiled. No one had ever called her beautiful, or looked at her so entranced. If he could, he would most likely stand here for hours, fixed on staring at her.

Ginny had to say what she was feeling. The feeling itself was so strong it would hurt to hold in. The feel of his fingers on her skin surged something through her veins. "I love you."

Harry didn't look surprised, he winced and sadly looking away. "I do," he said, looking back at her, "but I'm not allowed to love you back… I'm sorry. It's a token for keeping us both safe. It would be my dream to be able to see you everyday, that beautiful face seen by my eyes today and tomorrow, it would be brilliant." He smiled but it fell quickly. "But the plan is faltered. It cannot be that way if we try. We must be patient for each other. Will you be patient for me love?" he asked, holding her hand and lifting her chin with his fingers to look into her eyes. Ginny nodded. Harry continued to hold her hand and tucked her locks behind her ear and spoke softly to her. "I know our time is limited now. My father will be here in mere seconds to take me away. And I know that the next time we are near, we will be farther apart then the last."

The doors burst open and in ran Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Tonks. They stopped at the door, as Ginny and Harry broke eye contact to look at them. "Harry, come here," Sirius ordered.

"But―"

"Now!"

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, wrapping arms around her small waist, but his father quickly pulled him away. Arthur came over to take his daughter. "Say goodbye Harry," Sirius said. Harry gave Ginny a soft smile and blinked once. Ginny smiled back as if they were talking in a secret language.

Arthur pulled Ginny away to the door.

"Oh, and Arthur," Harry said, as they were walking up to it. Arthur stopped, as it was his duty to do as the boy said; though right now he really wished he didn't have to. He took a deep breath and turned. "There will be an Order meeting tomorrow."

"Yes sir," he said, turning away.

"Sir?" Ginny yelled turning back to Harry. Harry gave her a soft smile as she was pulled out of the room and Tonks and Arthur left.

Harry turned to walk away.

"Harry, stop." Harry continued. "That is an order Harry."

"You don't control me!" Harry yelled, turning on his heel.

"I'm your father; I can do what I want." Harry stopped. "Don't you say it," Sirius commanded, his voice shaking.

"I wasn't going to," Harry said calmly, shaking as well, but for a different reason.

"But you wanted to," Sirius said. Harry stood still, his eyes now filling up with tears and he couldn't blink them away. He looked away from them while still facing forward and looked toward the ceiling. "Don't Harry," Sirius warned.

Harry fell to the floor using all his strength to hold back emotion. "Dad, I know my destiny, but why does that mean I can't love someone? I get to love you, and Remus."

"You knew us before we knew of the plans we put into action," Sirius said, kneeling down in front of him. "Harry, don't worry about her anymore. It's just young love. In one year, if you got to see her everyday, you wouldn't even care that much for her anymore."

"That's not true!" Harry said. "I love her. It's that kind of first sight love."

"Harry, I promise you. You don't even know her."

"I don't need to know her. We're meant for each other, I can tell. You know I do, you just don't want to admit it."

Sirius pressed his lips and looked down. "Harry… you can't… have her," he said, looking at his son sadly. "I'm sorry. You're twelve, we're in the middle of the war, and her father is in the order. It's just not the right time. When the war is over, you and Ginny, if you still feel the same, you can be together all you want. But right now… you can't." He spoke slowly so that it all got through and nodding as if to make Harry follow.

Harry looked down. "Can I go to bed now?"

"You have to eat dinner."

"Can I have it up here?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and ruffled Harry's hair while walking away. He summoned Remus to follow him. They closed the door as they left. Harry took the knife from his leg and stuck in his floor doing the same as he pulled the ones from his belt, his jacket, his arms and his shoes. The knives formed a circle around him and cast a shine of light against the floor in lines connecting to his body. "I do love you Ginny. And I will win this war so I can have you." He leaned over his legs looking as if to say a prayer. The tips of his knives caught fire in a circle around him. He slowly, without meaning to, fell to sleep with dreams of being with Ginny. Without interruption. There hands never separated, never pulled apart, holding onto each other like their lifeline. Harry wanted nothing more than to be able to keep her. And he wasn't even allowed to love her.

- - -

Sirius walked in with an elf following with Harry's dinner. He stopped, noticing Harry asleep on the floor, surrounded by candled knives. He sent the elf away and walked over to Harry. He blew out the fire and removed the knives. Harry did this little ritual nowadays when he wasn't feeling good or when someone died. Being surrounded by fire, since he wasn't able to set himself aflame, always made him feel better. He picked Harry up in his arms and carried him over to his bed and set him down. "Goodnight Harry," he said, kissing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews. I changed this chapter up a bit because people thought that Harry and Sirius's relationship was a little wierd and othershave told me that before and i agree. So i changed up the ending a bit. I hope you like it. **

**-**

5

-

The next year Harry didn't see Ginny at all. He wasn't allowed in Diagon Alley anymore, and when he was, he was surrounded so he wouldn't escape. And he heard that Ginny was on close watch too. And it was well known that Mr. Ronald Weasley didn't like him too much after Harry had kidnapped his sister.

Harry had been trying to keep Ginny from his mind so that he could go back to his job, planning missions and training. He busied himself with doing nothing but working for the war.

He was now thirteen and doing flips across the room, trying to see if he could still do it. "Sir," said a voice as they walked into the room. Harry stopped straight on his feet. He looked up to see Tonks. "Having fun?" she smiled.

"Just wanted to see how out of touch I was with that."

"Obviously not at all," she said waking forward. "I got that map you asked for. Now, I know you don't reveal till you've got it all planned out but you must tell," she said, walking to the table and turning, "are we going to Ancient Rome?" she asked seductively, leaning against the table.

Harry grabbed the map from her. "No," he smiled. He set the map out on the table. He spread it out and put two heavy stones on the ends so it wouldn't roll up and looked it over.

"So if we're not going to Ancient Rome, why do you need a map of Ancient Rome? Or a place that was part of Ancient Rome. And just incase you didn't realize, this isn't a place anymore."

"Of course it is," Harry said. He looked up at her. "It's just named something else now." He looked back down at the map.

"Sir, I have some exciting news. Can I interrupt you for a moment?" Tonks asked.

"Haven't you already?" Harry smiled.

"Well… Remus proposed." Harry looked up at the wall in front of him. He turned to Tonks who was smiling madly and practically glowing with happiness.

"Remus proposed?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah, last night. It was beautiful."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. We're thinking of having the wedding sometime soon. You know, before the real war starts. Somewhere between a battle."

"I'll make sure not to plan any on your big day."

"You better not. You'll be there to ya know?"

"Will… anyone else… be there?" Harry asked slowly as if he didn't care but he really did.

Tonks sighed sadly and spoke softly. "We wanted to invite Ginny. But we thought it wouldn't be best. With the fact that we don't really know her and…"

"Me."

"Sorry," Tonks whispered.

"It's okay," he said in the same depressed tone, looking back at his map. The room was silent for a moment, as Tonks didn't know what to say to him. "So where is Remus?" Harry asked, more lively.

"Oh. He's telling your father. Couldn't leave him out of the loop you know?" At that moment Sirius came running into the room and Tonks was quickly trampled to the floor.

"If you break her back she won't be able to walk down the isle," Harry said.

Sirius smiled down at his cousin. "I'm so proud. Remus just told me. I can't believe my little cousin is getting married. You were always my favorite second you know?"

"Because I was the only non-evil second cousin you had."

"Sure but I'm still so happy for you. And it only took Remus what… six years?"

"Ha ha Sirius," Remus said from behind him. "Now get off my future wife please."

"Sounds beautiful," Sirius said, standing up and pulling Tonks with him. He looked over at Harry's map. "Ooh, are we going to Ancient Rome?"

"No," Harry sighed. He formed a pen in his hand and started mapping things out while climbing onto the table.

"I think we should leave Harry alone with his map," Sirius smiled.

"Shush father or you will be going to Ancient Rome," Harry said, kneeling to look at his work before going back.

"Fine. But we have to get Tonks to Tiffany because we know they'll have to design dresses and put a wedding together."

"Not right now. You won't find her. Tiffany is gathering a few things for me," Harry said. "Go find Annalyse. She's not busy."

"What is Tiffany gathering for you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"362 different maps of every place in Ancient."

"Why do you need a map of that?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry but the mud men are not prepared to reveal their information at the present time. Please don't try again later," Harry said, like a recorded message.

Sirius smiled. "Have fun with your map. We'll be back later."

"I'm going to go visit Molly. She gets over excited and right now I am as well," she said, kissing Remus on the cheek and heading from the room.

"Say hello to Ron for me," Harry yelled.

"Will do," Tonks laughed.

Sirius and Remus looked back at Harry. He kneeled in front of his map looking it over. He stood on the table and reached up into empty air and pulled down a map to look over. He pinned up the map he had drawn on, up on the wall over the new one. "Are either of you leaving anytime soon?" he asked.

Remus and Sirius headed out of the room. Harry lay back on his table and worked out distance differences between the two maps.

- - -

Harry stood with Tonks in the back room where she stood in a lovely flowing wedding gown. "Nervous?" Harry asked.

"Just a little."

"Ready to proclaim your undying love for Remus Lupin, buy a house, live with a tame werewolf, continue with the war, the battles, maybe while still wearing a wedding dress?" Harry smiled.

"You're supposed to be making me calmer not more nervous!" she said angrily.

"But aren't you ready for all that?" Harry asked knowingly with a smile.

Tonks smiled. "Yes." Harry nodded and made a strange whipping motion with his hand and a bouquet of white flowers came out of nowhere. He handed them to Tonks and set one in her long brown hair, which happened to be its natural color, that was tied up in a messy bun.

"Now I have to get out here. Your bridesmaids will have to take it from there," Harry said. "Good luck," he smiled, giving her a light hug. "See you out there." Harry headed out of the room and Tonks turned to her bridesmaids with a smile.

Harry made his way up to the front beside Remus and Sirius. "Why did we send you back there? You're not a bridesmaid," Sirius asked.

"Because I am a calming draught mixed with a bout of happiness," Harry smiled. He ran down the isle to meet up with the flower girl. He whispered something in her ear and touched the basket of flowers. The little girl laughed and Harry went back to the front.

"What did you say to her?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. The music started up and the young girl began to walk down the isle. She threw flowers to the floor and many more fell from the ceiling. She giggled quietly as the bridesmaids followed behind her and continued to throw the flowers all the way up to the front. She threw one last flower down and took her place on the side. The other music started up and in walked Tonks. Harry raised his hand and twisted his hand and fingers while pulling it back down sending slow and light rose petals down to the floor as she walked. "I love flowers," Harry smiled. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

Tonks stopped at the front and took Remus's hand and both stood in front of Dumbledore who would be performing the ceremony.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." Remus leaned in and kissed his new wife giving the group around them something to cheer about. They pulled away and walked down the isle again and they all headed to the after party. Remus and Tonks had their first dance as husband and wife.

As everyone finally got to join in Harry sat at the table un-lighting and lighting the candles in the trees around them as the party was outside.

"Hey!"

Harry looked to his side to meet the feminine voice and was met with a lovely girl of his age sitting in a chair at his table. At the sight of his face her eyes widened. "Wow, you're Harry Potter," she breathed.

"And you're a magical being. Nice to meet you."

"Magical being?" she asked, surprised at the comment and the word.

"I've been to a lot of places where it's hard to tell whether you're a very pretty elf or an actual witch."

"…You're much prettier then I thought you would be," she said more to herself as if forgetting he was there.

"Thanks, I think"

"Sorry, but you are. Really pretty." Harry couldn't think of anything to say so he stayed silent. Tonks had told him that once. Pretty eyes, pretty face, nice smile, and porcelain skin. He just thought she was joking. She did that a lot, she was hardly ever serious. "Um, Mr. Potter," she said, interrupting his thoughts. Harry looked back at her.

"Harry."

"Harry. Um, would you… like to dance?"

"Uh," Harry said, gaping like a fish. He turned to see Sirius was dancing with someone, very busy, but not busy enough to keep looking back at Harry every few minutes. He shrugged as if saying, "I guess, since I have nothing to say that could keep you from it without making you sound like a freak" to Harry's silent question. He turned back to the girl. "Sure." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked shocked but quickly stood and took his hand to let him lead her over to the dance floor. Thanks to a moment where Tonks took him aside he knew how to dance. Well, thanks to his knack for picking things up quickly and easily. "I have a question, not to be rude, but… you're not British are you?"

"No, American."

Harry turned her. "They know me there to?" he asked surprised. He hadn't gotten to do anything in the U.S. yet.

"They know you everywhere. Didn't you know?"

"I don't have much contact with people who know just how famous I am."

"Oh. So Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, do you happen to have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to date," Harry said. "Being included in a war means I can't get attached."

"Remus and Tonks just got married. They're included in the war."

"I have different rules. Love distracts us and the duties we are asked to accomplish. It does not do well to dwell on love when there are chances that it may die with the person and take your heart along with it."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at the wisdom of a thirteen-year-old. "That was lovely. And a bit depressing."

"That's one I haven't heard yet. Most people say I'm anything but. I guess I don't set much by the words of love. It doesn't mean anything to me because it's not supposed to. But that's a touchy subject. Let's talk about you. Have a boyfriend? Who do you know in this wedding?"

"My mother was one of the bridesmaids."

"Probably the one I don't know I bet," he said.

"Maybe. We go back to New York in a few days."

"Where are you staying till then?"

"Hotel. It's fun. We get room service and a very hot man delivers it."

"Ooh, take me with you," Harry said sarcastically. "I was being sarcastic by the way."

"I got that," she smiled. The song ended and Harry lifted her hand and left it with a kiss as he left her mesmerized with his smile.

Tonks grabbed him before he left the floor. "You're so good at that."

"At what?" Harry asked as they danced. "You're taller then me."

"It's the shoes. At leaving a girl to stop breathing with just a smile. You are going to make Ginny Weasley a very happy lady when you go back to her."

"Yeah," Harry said sadly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the touchy subject."

"No it's okay…. When you were at the Weasley's―"

"Please don't ask Harry. Your father will kill me," she interrupted.

"He will not. Please, does she still look the same, did she ask about me, is she dating someone else?" he asked quickly and worried.

"This is like Romeo and Juliet. No she is not dating someone else, I think she wanted to ask but her mother and brother never let us have a minute alone incase I said something about you. And she's grown a little but she looks the same. Don't let your father know I told you anything."

"I won't," Harry smiled sadly. "So how are you? You know we can't call you Tonks anymore, it's not your last name anymore."

"It's either Tonks or Mrs. Lupin. Your choice."

"Do you like that? Being called Mrs. Lupin?"

"It's awesome. I love being married."

"Good," Remus said coming up to them. "Won't mind if I take my wife away would you Harry?"

"Not at all. See you Mrs. Lupin," Harry smiled, walking away.

Remus pulled his new wife away to dance and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Tonks smiled wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

Harry walked away from the dance floor and looked for his father. He was talking to the same women he had been dancing with a while ago. He watched them suspiciously, waiting for Sirius to look around for him. He never let Harry out of his sight for more than a minute. But he wasn't looking over. He seemed enthralled with her. She was pretty. Black curls falling over her shoulders and in a nice expensive dress that accentuated her perfect figure. Harry watched them talk for a few minutes waiting for Sirius to look around for him but he didn't. Harry suddenly felt really alone. Everyone was talking, dancing, or with someone. Harry was by himself. He turned away from Sirius and walked away from the reception without anyone knowing. It wasn't like he didn't want Sirius to be happy, but Harry didn't want him to find a wife or even a girlfriend right now. When Harry needed him most. When Harry himself wasn't allowed to be with someone when he wanted to be. He walked away from everyone near some trees by the forest they were near.

He sat down on the grass and settled his hands in front of him. He ripped out the grass, loosened the dirt and poured water from his hand over it. He slowly lifted the earth with his magic and formed his famous mud men. Nobody within the order knew what they were still, no matter how often he talked of them. They just thought it was an expression, meaning his thoughts or himself. Just like how he always said his eyes were dulling when he was upset. They really would. The bright light they always saw in his eyes would start to dull away when something awful happened and he would have to fight to keep it.

He set a burst of rain over the mud men while they began their slow dance. In some ways, they were his thoughts. All his thoughts. That's why when someone said something like when he was eleven and they wanted him to become head of the Order. During that meeting if he went to visit the mud men they would have acted out how scared and confused he was. He had always listened to the Order meetings, added in his own opinions for missions he never actually went on. But he never wanted to run it. The mud men always portrayed what he was feeling but they were really real people. They had feelings and thoughts; they were a part of him. That's why when he was younger they loved 'Singing In the Rain', because they were so happy.

Right now they were traipsing through the mud and the windy rain looking lost and scared. Harry whipped around the rain, trying to amuse himself but the thought of his dad talking to that woman kept making the lights flicker in his eyes. It wasn't unusual for women to flirt with him, he always heard Remus talking about it when they came home from Diagon Alley or from a talk with Dumbledore at Hogwarts when he was younger. But it was unusual for his dad to flirt back. He didn't want his dad to flirt back.

Harry found himself breathing hard and the mud men were cowering beneath him in the mud as the rain was pelting them like bullets. Harry quickly settled the rain and let the mud men back into the dirt.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Sirius standing behind him with the woman he was flirting with. "What are you doing over here? You're supposed to stay with the party."

Harry looked down noticing how their arms were heading in the same direction. As his eyes were led down he found their hands were connected. Harry quickly turned away and shoved his foot at the dirt to cover the mud. He stood up and turned to them looking at the ground. "Harry, this is―" Harry cut him off walking past him in the middle of his sentence. "Okay," Sirius laughed slightly, confused as to why Harry was ignoring him.

"Go find Remus," Sirius told him.

"Is he okay?" the woman asked him.

"I think so," Sirius said. "Come on," he said pulling her along. Harry continued to walk.

The party was empty as everyone had begun to leave and were now apparating home.

"Harry! There you are. We were worried," Tonks said, coming forward.

"I'm sure," Harry said, not really angry with her. It was her wedding. She wasn't allowed to worry about him. It was his father he was angry at. Something he never thought would happen in two lifetimes. He continued to walk. Remus and Tonks turned to Sirius as he came back. "What's wrong with Harry?" Tonks asked him.

"I'm not sure."

"That could give us a clue," Remus said, pointing to Sirius and the woman's hands clasped together.

Sirius looked down at his hand and pulled away. "Oh shit. I wasn't thinking. Ah he hates me. He thinks I'm leaving him. Har―"

"Don't," Tonks said, stopping him in his tracks with a hand. "You stay here. I'll go talk to him. Trust me, he doesn't want a father right now and I'm the only woman he's close with. Please let me talk to him." Sirius nodded and Tonks picked her dress up off the ground and ran to catch up with Harry.

Sirius slumped down onto a table. The woman sat down beside him and looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius's worried faces. "Is Harry a little sensitive?" she asked them both.

Sirius slowly looked up looking like he didn't know where he was. "A little," he nodded, he said, his head fidgeting as if nodding while he looked at Remus as the man tried to smile. Sirius nodded to himself before slowly putting his head in his hand. "Oh God."

- - -

"Harry, do you have to walk so fast?" Tonks said, still running to keep up with his walk. "Harry its Tonks. You're not mad at me; we both know it. Could you please stop to talk to me? If you do, I'll deliver a message to Ginny." Harry stopped in his footsteps and turned to her as she slowed down and breathed hard. She slowed to a stop in front of him. "You know Harry, I may be an auror, and I may have trained you when you were younger." She stopped and dropped her dress. "But this dress weighs pounds even you can't lift." Harry had to smile and Tonks caught him on it. It fell apart as fast as it was put together. "Harry, sit."

"You'll ruin your dress."

"I won't ever wear it again Harry. And Mrs. Weasley knows a good stain-removing spell. Now sit."

Harry sat down on the ground and Tonks followed sitting in front of him putting her hands in her dress. "Now… you wanna tell me why you're so upset? I know it has something to do with the fact that your father was holding Jennifer's hand."

"I don't want to know her name," Harry said, his voice low.

"Oh, okay," Tonks said carefully. Speaking pleasantly to him like a mother would. "Then we'll call her, that woman. Okay?" Harry just looked at the ground not giving any sign of agreement. Tonks nodded to herself, "okay." She took a breath and let it out. "Would you like to tell me why you're so upset about that?"

"No."

"Harry, you and your father have a very close relationship. You have since you were five. He was the first one to understand you were special and how to talk to you through your eye contact. You're thirteen now. Ten years is a long time to spend with one person huh? I know your dad means a lot to you and no one has ever come between that bond, I know. And I bet you think that maybe you'll be a loner if your father meets someone. Especially with Remus and me getting married. We'll both be moving out but you know we'll still see you as often as we do now. And your father will still be there. Nothing's going to change. And if you didn't notice, nothing has really happened yet. But you're worried something will." She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts and see his reaction.

"He didn't look up," Harry said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Dad, he has this worry tick. He looks up, every one to five minutes, no matter where we are or how far away he is from me, just to make sure I'm still there and I'm still okay. He does it all the time. Since I was six and started training. He was always checking up on me, to make sure he was protecting me and taking care of me. But while he was talking to that woman, I stood there, for fifteen minutes, and he didn't look up. He didn't want to look for me because he was more interested in her."

"You think he doesn't care for you?" Tonks asked, noticing the tears well up in Harry's eyes as he spoke and felt her own throat getting sore at the fear in Harry's voice. "Harry you can't believe that. Your father cares a great deal for you. And you know it would have made him look bored to her if he kept looking away every minute."

"It never mattered to him before," Harry said, his voice shaking. "I was always more important. I guess not so much anymore. I'm the great warrior right. I don't need him looking out for me every minute. It just always made me feel better to know he was there and I wasn't all alone." Harry couldn't stop moving his hands; he kept touching the grass or the peeling rubber on his shoes, trying to keep himself from letting the tears fall.

"Harry you can't really think you're all alone. You have the whole Order with you."

'No," Harry said, gulping to regain his voice. "I don't. The Order is not here… to watch my back… every five minutes of the day. I just always thought dad would be. But if he gets distracted by her, I guess I was wrong."

"No Harry, you weren't wrong," Tonks said, moving closer to him, as he wasn't tearing up, he just looked serious, and that was when you worried about Harry the most. When his eyes twitched on and off and he spoke in serious war tones without a hint of sadness. When he tried to hide his feelings, even in his eyes. "Harry, your dad still loves you and he cares very much and he will always be there to protect you. We both know that. He's not going to leave you; he's not going to make you deal alone. Okay?" She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. "And if he does, I will personally beat him up for you," she smiled. She stroked her thumb over his cheek. "Okay?" Harry stayed silent so she knew there was more. "Something else?"

"I don't like her."

"The woman. Why, because she's the first woman to come between the two of you?"

"No. I just don't like her."

"Hmm, well maybe you should go home and think it over. I will be there to hear you tell me exactly why that is. I'm taking you home."

"No Tonks. I don't want to ruin the end of your day. You'll want to be with Remus and I don't want to come between you. It's rude of me to make you take care of me when I'm just being stupid and childish."

"Harry. You're not being stupid. You're just worried. And Remus will be happy when I see him tonight. It's fine. I promise. Come on. We'll go home."

"No, I don't want to look at my dad at the moment. I feel kind of stupid."

Tonks looked back at Sirius sitting at the table with his head banging on the table and Remus sitting next to him as Sirius's new girlfriend sat there not knowing what to say.

"I don't think he'll think you acted stupid Harry. I think your father will be very happy to know you're not going to ignore him for the rest of your life. Maybe know you're okay?"

"I feel stupid."

"Okay," she said softly. "You stay here. Don't move. I'll be back and we'll head back to your house." Harry nodded. Tonks stood up and lifted her dress to run back to the others, looking back at Harry a minute later. Sirius looked up at her as she came over to him.

"Does he hate me?"

"No he doesn't hate you. He's just a little lost. He says that you have this nervous tick, where you have to look at him every five minutes just to make sure he's still there."

"And I thought I was being inconspicuous."

"But he said, when you were talking to Jennifer― well he didn't use her name but― while you were talking to her, he was standing there, waiting for you to look away and check on him. But while he stood there for fifteen minutes you never did. He got a little freaked; worrying that you didn't care and that you were going to leave him alone. But I talked him down and he's okay now. But he wants to go home, but he doesn't want to talk to you right now. So I'm gonna take him home. I'm sorry Rem―"

"It's okay. I understand."

"But I'll see you tonight okay?" she asked seductively.

"Okay," Remus smiled, pulling her into a loving kiss. "See you back at the house."

"Bye. See you Jennifer."

"Bye. Sorry for causing so much trouble," Jennifer said.

"Don't worry. It wasn't you," Sirius said, as Tonks left. "Harry would have done the same with any other woman."

Tonks walked back up to Harry and took her hand to side apparate. They hadn't taught him how to apparate yet in fear that he might try to go somewhere on his own. He was very determined when he figured something out. Such as a moment like this one.

Tonks and Harry arrived home and Tonks walked Harry upstairs to his room. Tonks stopped and Harry kept heading forward to sit in his bed. "Wow, messy. I knew you liked planning your missions but do you ever leave them?" Tonks asked.

"It's always been like this. I like reading," Harry said morbidly.

Tonks kneeled down and picked up a book. "Donne-moi?"

"Book on Old French armies. Useful in our last mission."

She set the book back down and went to sit next to him. "Figure out a reason as to why you don't like her?" Tonks asked, putting her arm around him and playing with his soft hair.

"I don't think I'm going to gather the information that quickly. But, is there some reason that I feel like I know her?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. She's not part of the Order. You've never met. Are you sure it's not just because you think she wants to take your father. Seems a logical explanation."

"Mud men feel that it isn't a point of whether it is logical but whether it is the reason," Harry said.

"You are very wise for a thirteen year old Harry."

"I'm the Savior, it's my job."

"No," Tonks said, taking his chin up to look at her. "Your job, as the Savior, is everything that we taught you. The thought…to be wise…was all your decision. It's a beautiful trait to have, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said, moving his face down again to blink and turn red in embarrassment.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," Tonks apologized, smiling at him. "You wanna write your message to Miss Weasley now sir? Then I can take it to her for you."

"Sure." Harry stood from his bed and grabbed some parchment and a quill with ink. He started on a letter in elegant spiral writing. He tied it up in a string and grabbed something from his dresser drawer and tied it up to the letter. He then handed it over to Tonks.

"Please don't read it. And if you happen to notice what is inside the letter, don't tell my father about it. He'll completely murder me."

"I promise," Tonks smiled. "Now, I must go. I have to see Remus. I'll get this to Ginny tomorrow when I get to Grimmuald Place. Sneak it to her while no one is looking."

"Thanks."

Tonks nodded. "Have a nice night." She turned and went to leave and closed the door behind her. Harry walked back to his bed and fell back. He moved into the center of his bed with thoughts of Ginny. He hadn't seen her in a year but thoughts of her pretty face were floating through his thoughts. He slowly fell to sleep with the thought of her lying next to him.

- - -

Later that night Sirius walked into his son's room to check up on him. He went over to his bed to find him sound asleep, still fully dressed in his tux. Sirius sat on the side of his bed and folded his arms in front of him watching Harry sleep. He brushed his fingers into Harry's hair and stroked his thumb over his scar.

Harry moved forward a bit into his pillow. Sirius crawled onto Harry's bed and sat down cross-legged behind him running his fingers over Harry's cheekbones, under his eyes, down his nose—like a feather. Harry unconsciously smacked the hand away. Sirius laughed but stopped, knowing his son was awake, just refusing to open his eyes.

"Is she here?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked down at his son confused. "She who?"

"The woman," Harry said, turning to look up at him.

"No, she's not here. I guess we should have talked about this before the subject came up. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, looking away from him again, eyeing his hands with sudden interest. "I guess I was just being selfish. If you want to have a girlfriend it's fine. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need you to take time away from your life to make sure I haven't run off."

"But Harry you are my life. You're very important to me. And you were not being selfish. We've had each other all to ourselves for a long time and it's understandable that you would be afraid to let another person come between our bond. It's a big step."

"I like it being just you and me…and Remus and Tonks. At least for now." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I like it that way to. I wouldn't even think to have myself a girlfriend when I'm still denying you social contact with your peers. I feel horrible. I make for a sucky father. James would be rolling over in his grave."

"He is not," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You're doing alright," he teased.

"Oh, well thanks," Sirius said, shoving Harry in the side.

"Well you know there is that no friends thing and that no girlfriend thing. I know I get attached easily and anyone who became my friend could easily be killed by Voldemort but that doesn't mean its not annoying to see you flouncing around with Remus in front of me," he finished sarcastically.

Sirius laughed. "Fine. You can have Remus. He's getting old anyway."

"Don't pity me and then give me your hand-me-downs. I'm an only child, I want new things."

"You're right. When the war is over we'll have to sign you up for some social courses on normal teenage behavior. You'll go right before we send you off to boarding school so I don't have to see your face anymore and then I can have all the girlfriends I want," he said jokingly, throwing himself back on the bed beside Harry. "They can have your room."

"Fine. See how long you can go without me."


	6. Chapter 6

-

6

-

Tonks stood with Mrs. Weasley and some other Order members at the kitchen table. Remus turned to her as everyone was leaving. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, I have to talk to someone. I'll only be a moment. Then we can leave." Remus nodded and watched her slip out of the room to the parlor.

Ginny, Ron, Hermionie, the twins, and Percy watched as she slipped into the room. She was listening at the door to see if anyone had noticed she had left. She looked over to see all the young, confused, and surprised faces watching her. "Hi. I was never here." She slowly walked over to Ginny and kneeled beside her on the floor and whispered in her ear. "It's from Harry. You can't tell anyone that you got this, unless you know they won't say. I wouldn't tell your brother. Would you like to write something back to him?"

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tonks winced. "I'll try, but I might not be able to until the next meeting, which might make it easier for me to sneak it to him. That will give you more time to write the letter though." Ginny nodded in agreement. Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out the scroll to hand to her. "Remember to be discreet. Don't tell anyone who it's from."

Tonks stood and looked to the others and said goodbye before sneaking out of the room. Ginny looked down at the letter as the others looked to her.

"So who's it from?" Percy asked.

"No one," Ginny said her face blank of emotion so no one could guess. She put the letter in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Hermionie asked.

"I'll read it later."

"What did Tonks say?" Fred asked.

"Who would send you a letter?" asked George.

"Why do you all care? And it's not Tonks anymore. It's Mrs. Lupin. She's married now."

"And we weren't―"

"Even invited―"

"To the wedding," Fred and George complained.

"That's because Potter was there," Ron said. "_He couldn't be seen_," he said with derision and a roll of his eyes.

"It's not his fault. I'm sure he hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to capture our dear Ginny again," Fred said. They all looked back at Ginny as if they just figured something out.

"It's from Potter!" George said.

"I haven't spoken to Harry in a year. Why would he send me a letter?"

"Why did he kidnap you when he only knew your name?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"And what did he say to you after he kidnapped you?" Fred asked.

"Dad said he took you to his house and into his room," George said.

"It was a year ago. I don't remember," Ginny lied.

"I think you do. And I think that letter is from him," Ron accused.

"Harry has probably forgotten all about me. Maybe he kidnapped me because he was tired of being told he couldn't see people."

"And he just happened to pick you up out of a crowd of people in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Sirius informed dad that Potter had a little thing for you," Ron said. "Extendable ears come in handy. He sent you a letter, didn't he?"

"No. It's not from him."

"Then who's it from?"

"Maybe it's from Tonks. Maybe it's from Luna. Maybe the Owl came in during the meeting and Luna sent me a letter."

"Then why would she whisper to you and why wouldn't you tell us."

"Why don't you all get your own life and stop pretending mine is of such importance to you!" Ginny stood angrily and opened the door slamming it shut behind her. Hermione stood and left the room behind her glaring at the others.

She followed Ginny upstairs to the room they shared. Ginny lay on her bed crying into her pillow. Hermione walked over to her. "It's okay Ginny," she said, kneeling in front of her. "They don't know…. It is from Harry isn't it?" Ginny nodded, tears still welling in her eyes. "They'll feel bad and forget about it."

"They only want to know so that they can find entertainment in their little sister's life and mock me about it. I haven't spoken to Harry in such a long time and he's finally found a way to contact me. Just like he said he would. And they're making it into something that interests them. Like it's any of their business."

"You really do like him don't you?" Hermione said, never noticing before. She had always taken it as just a small crush between the both of them. Ginny nodded.

"I told him… I told him that I love him," Ginny said, between sobs.

Hermione smiled. "Did he say it back?"

"He said, he did, but he wasn't allowed to. I understand that. But I still love him."

"I'm happy for you. Did you read the letter yet?"

"No." She took the letter from her pocket and slowly untied it, then noticed something fall onto her bed sheets between her and Hermione. She picked up the small trinket up to discover it was a beautiful silver ring with the inscription "always I will keep you."

"He gave you a ring," Hermione stated, jaw dropped in complete shock. "When did he buy it?" she wondered curiously.

Ginny wasn't even listening. She just stared lovingly at the ring. She didn't put it on, knowing he intended her to read the letter first. She opened the letter and read the words he inscribed to her.

_- -_

_Dear Ginny,_

_My love, I do so dearly miss you. The light in your eyes, the glow of your skin, and so dearly the sound of your voice. I wish to be together with you once again. Touching your face, the thought of the feel of your warm skin under my fingertips is enough to make me deny my father in even writing this letter. I swear he would skin me alive if he knew I was writing this. He doesn't like us being together, nor does anyone else seem to. It is my job to replace love for you, the attachments I have to people, with the will to fight and train harder. What a crock to life huh?_

_But it is a mission in-between the war's, as it is still my job to protect the world, to find a way to see you again. I will have you, to hold in my arms again, and take in the beautiful scent of you._

_Unfortunately, I have only made arrangements with Tonks to send this letter on a bribe. Not mine, hers. So it will take some time to find a way to actually see you. Though I promise I will. The Order, my father, everyone, is keeping us apart, but I won't let it carry on. I will keep you as mine no matter what they say or what they do. Though I've told you, I cannot tell you I love you as much as we cannot be together at the present time, but I only want you to know that I won't leave you._

_Inside this letter, tied to the string holding it together, is a ring. This ring signifies that we are together. That you will always be with me, always be mine, no matter how far apart we are. It will always be this. This I can be truthful of. These five words. Always, I will keep you._

_From your Love,_

_Harry_

_Ps. There is to be a dance coming up at Hogwarts, along with the Grand Tri-Wizard Tournament. Keep this note in confidence as I only found out because the Order members are not to keep anything from me, (besides information about you, unfortunately.) But at the ball, I suggest you take a date, as it would seem suspicious for you not to go with anyone. Our relationship is to remain secret as, should word that we're in contact get to my father; I will not live to see tomorrow, (that's sarcasm, just so you know.) But make sure to take care of yourself._

- -

Ginny stared at the letter and reread it and smiled brightly, pleased that Harry still missed her. She had been afraid he had maybe forgotten her. "Can I read it?" Hermione asked, carefully.

Ginny handed her the letter and Hermione read it over as Ginny slipped on her ring. She looked at her hand, noticing that it fit perfectly. "Always I will keep you," she whispered to herself.

"Wow," Hermione said, interrupting her thoughts. "The boy sure can write a letter. Does he always talk like this?"

"Yeah, he talks funny. But it's so sweet to hear him talk, especially when he talks right to you and you can hear his voice. He looks right into your eyes and he doesn't blink; like he might miss something. But when you look back at him in his eyes, you see all the passion, the hope, the trust, the love, the desire; it just makes you want to fall to your knees because it's so beautiful to meet a person with such feeling."

"You're very lucky Ginny," Hermione said, handing her back her letter. "I hope he knows just how lucky he makes you."

Ginny thought about it for a moment and looked down at her ring. Would Harry really want her, if he knew he could have anyone else?

- - -

Harry lay bored-like on his broom as they flew back from Rome. Harry's mission was successful and they had bagged two death eaters that were hiding there to set up a mission of their own for Voldemort. They were heading around the world now and doing it very secretively. Harry had found out where Voldemort was going and quickly remembered that it was a place in Ancient Rome. But he couldn't remember just what it was called now. Hence the many maps. It didn't take long to plan; it was the mission he had to put together here in England first that had them delayed, which was probably Voldemort's plan. But his failed, as Harry captured five of his men without discharging any of his own. And on his trip to Rome he even made a short trip to the large private cavern library they hold there. Wizards only and private storage for important people or people needed in wars looking for background information. This library had anything you could ever dream of in historical documents of the Wizarding World. They had historic documents from Merlin or "Why Stone Hedge Fell," all the way to Harry himself. He left with several books to be returned in seven weeks.

The trip back home was boring. They all rode fast, on Firebolts, back home. Harry was surrounded, top, bottom, north, south, east, and west, by the Order, either so Death Eaters didn't attack him on the way or so he didn't escape. Harry thought it was the latter. He flipped over so he was hanging under his broom like his books.

"Harry, cut that out!" Sirius directed. "You're going to make the blood rush to your head."

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped back up, leaning forward on his broom and folding his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. He started to fake snore, amusing Tonks who was on his other side, but not his father. He couldn't help but laugh at it later but he wasn't very amused by his son right after a mission. Every time they left Harry would get into a dangerous situation, by putting himself there. Sirius knew he would get out easily but he still didn't like Harry putting himself in danger and it didn't help that he took everything so lightly. He made everything into a joke and made the others laugh, to make the tension after fear cease.

Harry noticed that his father wasn't amused and sighed sadly. He moved his broom over to him while his father wasn't looking. "Dad, you have to lighten up," Harry said, using words in a form that didn't suit him anymore. After years of having a child who spoke like a character from Star Wars, he didn't sound right speaking like a normal 14-year-old.

Sirius shook his head, but Harry found the smile and moved away, happy he succeeded.

He grabbed one of his books and lay on his back, on his broom, and continued to read till they began to descend.

They landed in front of the house and headed inside for a much-needed meal. They didn't usually eat much while on a mission. This one was weeks long. Harry grabbed his seat at the front and the elves brought everyone their meals. Missions were getting better now. Everyone seemed to work together perfectly and Harry only needed to give them a look for them to take a command from him. They were getting very good at reading his eyes. It cut back on time. It was all good preparation for the final battle that was soon to come.

When everyone had eaten they all gathered for conversation around the table. Harry quietly excused himself from the table and went upstairs with his books. He set his books on the floor where there was space between gatherings of other open books and books stacked in twos and threes. He took the knives out of his belt and put them up on the wall where all swords, knives, daggers, wands, and tools were placed. He then moved onto the floor and reopened his book.

Within the year his outfit had changed a bit. When he had outgrown his uniform last year he decided a little change was in order. He still wore his usual training uniform on missions and things, but as years had passed he started having meetings with people other then the Order. He met up with the Minister a few times and his uniform was not a suitable outfit for those types of meetings. So his outfit had changed to plain black pants, plain black shoes instead of his high-tops (but only for those special occasions, missions and daily routines were done in Converse), a tight black T-shirt, and new robes that he had specially made for him. Aerodynamically correct, the hood was larger then a usual wizard robe to cover his face from view of fans. And the robe was also longer and hung close to the floor and the heels of his shoes. He never had to wear his gloves again now that he had taken control of his elements.

He had grown up within that year; though he had mainly stayed the same. He still didn't speak too often and when he did he spoke the same way. He still spoke of the Mud Men and Happy Tea was fit into conversation often and missions as well. And of course, he still didn't blink as normal people did. It kept the commands more even and easier to read and easier to watch what was happening around him.

Another difference about his outfit, specially designed, was that there were more places to put his weapons. It had leg loops, and his jacket held more as well, on the inside where it couldn't be taken back.

He continued to read his book on the "True Secrets of Stone Hedge" until he heard his room door opening. He turned over and stood quickly and easily.

"Hey," his father said, walking into the room.

"Hi."

"You got away from the table a bit quickly. You're that excited to read your book? I let the Order know they could leave without your command." Harry smiled, amused. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, I just wasn't in the mood for conversation right now." Sirius nodded.

"But you're okay." Harry nodded, assuring him. "Okay," he nodded. He gave a loud sigh. "Well you have a letter, from the Minister. _Again_. I think he likes you a little too much. You want me to tell him to bug off?"

"No, that's okay," Harry said, taking the letter from him. His father waited for him to open it and read it. "He would like for me to meet him… in one hour, at the Wizard Hapsail," Harry said, folding the letter back up and putting it in his robes.

Sirius nodded with an annoyed sigh. "I'll collect Tonks. We'll take you."

"Can't I go by myself? Just this once."

"You can go see him by yourself but we're still coming with you." Harry nodded. He walked over to his wall and put a few knives in the back of his belt and his wand in his jacket.

When Harry was ten the Wizarding World had gotten a new Minister, who had found a way to get very close to Harry. Inviting him to meet with him and discuss what was going on and asking for his opinions. The Order was not the new Minister, Rufus Scrimmugeor's, biggest fan. They really disliked him even if he was doing a good job as Minister. They had a leading suspicion that he was trying to manipulate Harry but Harry refused to tell them they were right or say anything bad against the man.

Harry started to head out of the room and his father followed behind. They went downstairs to find Tonks and Remus still sitting at the table talking.

"Harry's going to Wizard Hapsail," Sirius said, as though it irritated him.

"Ooh," Tonks said excitedly.

"With the Minister," he added.

"Ooh," she repeated, changing her tone to disgust.

"I don't know why none of you like him. He's an okay guy," Harry said. "Now come on. I've got to be there soon."

Sirius rolled his eyes and the other two followed along as he stepped up to the fireplace.

- - -

They all came out of another fireplace inside a large palace-like building. In front of them were long carpeted stairs where some people had stopped to chat with people they saw. All wizards and witches, some elves, and other human looking creatures, besides vampires; all heading to a play, ballet, spell show, and some strange wizards who played with cursed boxes were in town.

A man standing to the side of the fireplace walked over to check him over. Harry pulled out his clearance card, letting him get into a building carrying all his weapons and things. The man stepped aside to let him pass as he put it back in his robes but Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had to be checked over with a wand.

"I hate this place," Sirius complained, before walking away from the man when he was finished.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Harry laughed jokingly showing his father his clearance card. Sirius smacked his palm of his hand against Harry's forehead jokingly to make Harry stop. Harry glared at him and put it back. Remus and Tonks came over to them and they headed to the spell show. Harry walked to the Minister's private booth and stopped the other three before they followed him and went in by himself, ignoring his father's worried and annoyed expressions.

Harry walked through the curtains and into the large booth that sat far back at one point around the stage. In the center of the large room four people stood in a circle doing tricky spells forming art in the air like light, all warping inside a clear bubble. The Minister sat in one of the comfy leather chairs that were separated by a middle black block that held communications and such. An elf and a wizard just a bit younger then the Minister sat in the chairs beside him.

Harry walked up to beside the Minister's chair and kneeled beside him. "Minister," he said carefully.

"Harry, my boy, I'm glad you got my letter. I was afraid your father wouldn't let you come. He's so stubborn about the Hapsail. Like the arts Harry?"

"I'm not a huge fan but sure," Harry said politely.

"How's Dumbledore been treating you?" the Minister asked.

"Just fine. Haven't been seeing much of him actually. I guess he's busy with school."

"Yes, school is holding up well I hear. Thanks to you. I'm sure that's why no death eaters have attacked Hogwarts yet."

"Oh not me," Harry said modestly, looking up. "Voldemort fears Dumbledore."

"I'm sure he does. But nowadays you're getting much more power. He fears you. You're a great wizard Harry. I've told you before."

"Yes," Harry said, looking back down.

"Heard any news of how the Tri-Wizard tournament is going?" he asked.

"Not much. I only heard of those entered. And what the first task is going to be. I hear it's hard to beat."

The Minister looked to the men beside him and asked them to leave. "Please take a seat Harry." Harry stood carefully and sat down in the seat beside the Minister. He spoke again once the others were out. "First task is dragons you knew of course. Second is, you have to capture something that is most important to you from the mermaids. The third is a huge maze with many different tackles ahead. What is your opinion on the movement of putting the Tri-Wizard Tournament back?"

"Sir, I think we've discussed this before. I think it's a good way to take Hogwarts student's minds off the war where they're supposed to be. Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No it is not. I was at the school a few days ago and on my way to see Albus when I bumped into a young fourth year with red hair and blue eyes. I believe her name was Ginny Weasley. I believe you know her, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said, carefully.

"Well she was walking with a young man named Dean Thomas, holding hands of course, I expect they were together. They were talking about the Yule Ball. Personally I don't think it's the best part of the Tournament. The dancing," he scoffed. "I've never an interest in it. You?"

"Not my favorite. I'd rather compete," Harry said, distracted by the words "holding hands" and "they were together."

"I'm sure you would," he smiled, watching Harry in thought. "Well, after I bumped into the young girl I apologized and turned to head on my way to Albus, but I was then stopped again. She had walked up to me again and asked me if I would be visiting you anytime soon. I told her I see you quite often. She asked me, very quietly, if I would deliver a message for you. Now I know your father would not approve but it's my job as Minister to help the people." Harry smiled, waiting for his message. The Minister reached inside his jacket and took out, surprising Harry, a small piece of paper that couldn't possibly have a letter on it. The Minister handed it to him. Harry flicked it open and looked it over.

_- -_

_Harry,_

_My love, I'm sorry to be writing such a small letter but I wasn't planning on seeing the Minister. I realized you being who you are he must see you at some point. But I needed to tell you that I miss you and I hope to see you again soon. I wear your ring every day and never take it off; afraid it might lead to the end of our relationship. One year is a long time to not talk at all. I hope you haven't forgotten me._

_Love, Ginny_

- -

It was short and written quickly but it was from her and that was enough. He looked back up at the Minister. "Thank you very much for delivering her letter," he said with a slight nod.

"Of course Harry. I'm only looking out for you. The way your guardians watch you so closely, keeping you away from people your own age, I really don't agree. Keeping a child away from friends is not a proper way to raise them."

"Well it was the way I was raised. I got used to it after a while."

"Well it was only my opinion. It must be hard to do nothing but fight and plan."

"Sometimes, but it's not all I do. I come to see you… get a cultural experience and annoy my father by coming here," Harry said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"So young you are Harry," he said slowly, raising Harry's face as though to look him over. He dropped his hand. "But you will do great things. I can tell. You have all the powers: elements, magic, sword fighting, and daggers. But I like to wonder if you could have more…if you wanted it." The Minister took out a book from the black block beside him and handed it to Harry. "It could certainly come in handy it could. I know how much your power means to you."

Harry slid his fingers over the uniform black cover. "But Minister, this is dark magic. I can't accept this," Harry said, holding the book out to him to give it back.

"Oh yes you can, Harry. I won't take it back," he said, holding up his hand lightly, to make his point. "You don't have to use it, but just so you know it's there if you decide to. Take it Harry. It may help you. It's a horrible war; you don't know how much help you're going to need."

"I'm not allowed to use Dark Magic. It's not healthy. And it's evil."

"Harry, what is dark magic but a misuse of certain spells. If you use them for good, wouldn't that make it Light Magic? For example, people using the Avada Kedavra curse to save a person about to be murdered. If he killed the murderer but saved the victim, should he be punished the same as a murderer and titled evil?"

Harry looked back down at the book in his hands. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. Now Harry, why don't you and I enjoy the last of the show?"

"Oh, I should leave. My father is waiting in the hall for me."

"What is ten more minutes to spare?" the Minister asked. Harry nodded and sat straight in his chair to watch the performance before him.

Ten minutes later, the performance was over and Harry stood. "It was nice talking with you again Minister," Harry said, nodding his head politely.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," he said, nodding his head back. Harry headed out of the booth and into the hall, slipping the book into his pocket.

"That was a long meeting," Sirius complained as he stood and walked over from the waiting area.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly.

Sirius looked at him as his son began to walk away. Sirius walked in front of him and took his shoulders. "Did the Minister say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No," Harry assured. "Just because I don't feel like giving you a huge answer you feel as though I'm upset. I'm fine." Harry gave him a light smile, lifting his eyebrows to show how foolish Sirius was being.

Sirius looked him over carefully to see if his eyes would give him away but couldn't find anything. He stood straight and Harry walked away again. Sirius turned to the curtains as though expecting to see the Minister but didn't and followed Remus and Tonks back to the house.

- - -

Harry sat on the floor, surrounded by his books, but distracted by just one in particular. He gripped the thick black book in his hand, looking it over as if he would find something different each time. He didn't though. It was just a completely blank cover, with nothing on it. He didn't know if he should open it or not. It was only a book. He wouldn't get addicted to dark magic by just opening the cover. But somehow he felt like he was disobeying his father. He had never been told _not_ to use dark magic, just told enough horror stories to make any child shove the book back in the Minister's hands and _force _him to take it back. But Harry was driven to take it by the fact that it was different. His brain was split to two decisions and both were fighting each other over which was actually right.

He decided for the moment and hid the book under a pile of other opened books. He then stood and headed downstairs for dinner.

- - -

Harry sat down at the table. Tonks and Remus lived here since the house was huge and it would feel empty without them. Harry picked up his fork, thanking the elf as he set down his food, and picked at it slowly.

"So Harry," Remus said, "what did you and the Minister talk about?"

"Nothing much," Harry said, looking confused at his food. "What are we eating?"

"Your diet changed. You're older, we can't have you eating the same thing you were at ten," Sirius said.

"Oh," Harry said, looking at his dinner. He looked over his food as if to discover it. Sirius and Remus knew him well and he did the same whenever they gave him knew food. He had to look it over to see every ingredient as if it were poisoned.

"So, you didn't say. What did the Minister want from you?" Sirius asked, suspiciously.

"Just to talk. Nothing serious. He says he doesn't agree with the way you raised me," Harry said, as though it were stupid. "I need _culture_, he says. Though I must say, that performance was not culture, it was a bore. I'd rather throw daggers at the wall." He pushed his plate away. "I can't eat this."

"Wait, the Minister is telling you that the way you were raised is wrong?" Sirius asked.

"That's not exactly what he said. He just said he didn't agree. His opinion. Everyone has one."

"He got you there to tell you that he didn't like the way I parented?" Sirius asked, angrily.

"No," Harry said, drawing the word out. "He got me there to talk. About the Tri-Wizard Tournament, my power. He says I have power to do great things," Harry said, bending his fork in half. Remus grabbed the fork from his hand, gave him another one, and moved his food back in front of him.

"I've been telling you that for years. When did you ever listen to me?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked disbelieving at his father. "It's not like I've never heard it before. I heard it when you said it. But can my ears be deceiving me, or do I detect that you are jealous of our Minister?"

"I am not jealous; I just feel you should stop talking to the Minister. I don't think he's a good influence."

"He's the Minister."

"That doesn't mean I like him," Sirius said, looking down at his dinner, "or trust him in the least."

Harry felt a little guilty because his father had a right to not trust the Minister. The man was trying to convince his son to train with Dark Magic. But he hated him before that so he was suspicious for other reasons. His father was jealous.

"Are you even going to eat that?" Sirius asked.

"Most likely not. I'm going to head up to bed. Happy Tea isn't feeling well." He stood from his chair and walked from the table.

"You sure it's not just because you're hungry?" Sirius yelled. Harry ignored him continuing to walk from the room and up to his bedroom.

He threw himself down on his bed and pulled himself up to his pillows. A few minutes of sleeping in his pillows and he felt another weight on the side of his bed. It was most likely his father. Sitting up behind him, Sirius ran his fingers over Harry's scalp, haphazardly playing with his messy hair. "Harry, I know you don't like to talk about these kinds of things, but did the Minister say anything to you? Please tell me."

"Nothing happened, dad. I'm just not feeling well," Harry lied.

"Harry," Sirius said, rolling his son over to face him, "you have never been sick in your life. It's what your diet and training was strained for. Please tell me what's wrong."

Harry sighed and pulled away from his father then crawled out of bed. Sirius stayed, lying back against the pillows thinking that Harry was just trying to get away from him because he didn't want to talk face to face. But then he came back and crawled onto his bed with a book: A black book. He held it out to his father and waited for him to sit up. Sirius sat back up slowly and grabbed the book from Harry's hands before looking up at his son, only confusion crossing his features. Harry let go of it and lay back down. "The Minister gave that to me while we were at the show."

Sirius looked it over. "What did he want you to do with it?" he asked.

"He said dark magic was only wrong when you used it for bad reasons. He wouldn't take it back when I tried to tell him I wasn't allowed to use dark magic. He said I didn't have to use it but it would be there just in case. He said it might help."

"Help what?" Sirius asked; his voice and body too calm.

"I don't know. He only said it might help. Please don't be angry with me," Harry pleaded, sitting back up to face him. "I haven't read it. And I don't think I planned to. I was just trying to figure out why he would give it to me. That's why I didn't tell you. You're not mad, are you?"

"Baby I wouldn't be mad at you for something like this," Sirius assured, moving back the hair on his forehead. "I know you wouldn't do dark magic. It's not in your nature. I trust you. It's the Minister I don't trust; trying to mislead you into doing black magic. I want to know what he's up to. You're not going to see him alone anymore, if at all," he growled angrily, looking down at the book. Harry wrapped his arm around his father's neck and leaned in to lean against his chest.

"You're not going to let him know that I said anything, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I won't," he said, putting the book down on the bed and wrapping on arm around Harry's back. "Thank you for telling me. No more hiding secrets okay? Especially when it comes to our Minister and the topic of dark magic."

Harry nodded.

"So that's all you talked about?"

"Yeah. And the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how he didn't like the way you raised me. That's it."

"I really don't like him."

Harry smiled at him. He lifted his head from his father and moved away slightly. His father gave him a questioning look. "You know, you didn't like him before he started telling me to use dark magic. You were jealous weren't you?"

"I was not jealous of our Minister," Sirius said without argument, glaring at his son.

"Yes you were," Harry smiled provokingly. "You thought that I liked the Minister more then I liked you. "I tell you you're powerful all the time but you don't listen to me?" Harry said in an over distressed voice.

"I don't talk like that," Sirius said, pushing Harry over on the bed. Harry laughed incessantly as Sirius glared at him. "And I have nothing to be jealous of. No one can love anyone more then they love me. It's impossible."

"That's why you were scared," Harry pointed out. He stopped laughing and spoke seriously. "You don't have to be scared dad; I don't even like the Minister anymore."

"I sure hope not. And I was not jealous." Harry smiled but quietly lay down beside his father. Sirius started to play fiddle with Harry's hair. "You're doing okay right?" Sirius asked randomly.

"Yeah," Harry said, not sure what his father was asking.

"I mean in general. I know it was hard. I'm sorry for taking you away from Ginny. But it was for your protection. I'm only trying to protect you. You understand that right?" Sirius asked gently.

"Yeah," Harry assured.

"Good." Sirius leaned in to kiss his head and pushed Harry off of him. "You shouldn't sleep in your clothes. So change and then head to sleep. That's an order," he said. Harry sat up on his knees looking irritated. Sirius walked back over and pushed him over.

"You can't give orders," Harry said back to him.

"Fine, sleep in your clothes. But you'll be the one eating your disgusting breakfast in the morning." Sirius smiled closing the door.

Harry fell back on his bed. He reached into his robes and pulled out the letter from Ginny. He smiled as he thought of her wearing his ring and then his smile fell. "Why was she holding his hand?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello everyone. You'll be happy to know I figured out how to fix the spacing issue. I think. I never understood why people did that line thing with the spacing and now I know why. Hope it works. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story. I got a lot of bad reviews on Sirius. When I posted this story on another site people weren't as upset so it was a little shocking to get those reviews. But I love how you're all so dedicated to Harry and care for him so much. But really, he's being kept away from Ginny for logical reasons, though still not the best. Mainly because, as was said in the story a couple times, Harry gets very attached to people he meets and since Ginny is daughter of an auror member no one wants Harry to get too attached in case--though hopefully such a thing would never happen--she dies. Harry would never go on if someone died, its not in him. So to keep this from happening they just keep Ginny out of the picture until the war is finished. I know this won't stop the majority of you from thinking that Sirius and Dumbledore are horrible people but I hope maybe you hate him a little less.

Anyhoo, as you can see this chapter is much shorter than the others, only 2 pages but its kind of a filler. Basically, this is the war and its really all you're going to get. Sorry if that displeases anyone. But the good thing is Ginny and Harry are going to see each other very soon and the drama can rightfully ensue then. Hoping for more reviews, here's the next chapter.

7

"Tonks, go right now!" Harry ordered, lying in the dirt. Tonks had not complied with his silent command and he was left with speaking verbally. She looked like she really didn't want to leave him but gave in anyway. She ran from the ditch and away from the front. Harry fell back in the dirt beside Sirius who ducked down beside him.

"Come on," he said quietly. He pushed Harry up and they both crawled out of the ditch and onto the land. Curses and spells were flying toward everyone's heads. Harry paused telling everyone to go up ahead, back to the fort. He put his hands to the dirt and lifted it into a large stone wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep in the heart of Rome's library was where everyone was sitting, hiding, waiting for morning so they could fight again. It was nightfall, and though the Death Eaters didn't apply the rules of no fighting after dark, Harry did. He forced everyone back to their hideaway. Thanks to the fact that the Romans loved him, they let him take their library, which was substantially protected by all magical forces known to them.

Inside the Magical Romans library held any book you've never seen. It held all the secrets to the magical world. Harry had read nearly the entire library already. The isles were long, lit by fire holsters. The shelves of books went high into the ceiling in never-ending walls of books.

"Alright, no one is to leave till morning, got it?" Harry ordered.

"Yes sir!' everyone repeated, wandering the corridors. Others were sitting on made up beds getting wounds healed by commissioned healers. A few people were here that hadn't been sent out yet as they didn't know how things worked. Some of them had just gotten out of school and went straight to the war front to help out. Sirius let Harry go to talk to them as he went over to talk with Remus who was getting a broken arm healed.

Harry walked over to a few of the new men who were waiting for orders. Harry coughed to gain their attention. They all looked over at him, eyeing him informally.

"Wow, Harry Potter," said one, Oliver Wood. "So you are working in the war instead of school. Waiting for your orders too?"

Harry smiled and gave a slight laugh. "No, I'm giving the orders," Harry said seriously.

"Good joke. So who is the boss anyway?" another boy asked, looking around for said person.

"Nothing in war is a joke. Now sit down," Harry ordered calmly.

"Oh." They both sat down next to one another, two boys beside them were shaking their heads at them; obviously knowing Harry was the leader before hand.

"Now as you noticed, we don't go out to war after it gets dark. Even if the Death Eaters do. I don't like taking chances and not every has the best eyesight. You will follow every order I give you, whether you like it or not. If you don't like the way things are going, you can go home immediately. And say anything about my age or you'll be gone immediately, escorted by someone who is older than you if that pleases you. They all work for me. Are there any questions?"

"Where will we be fighting?" one asked.

"You'll be fighting in the back until you get your footing and begin to understand the way I work. You are going to be working with general Latri. She is over there, waiting, I'm sure. Meet with her and she'll give you orders for morning and give you a quick rundown of what you'll be doing. She'll answer any other questions you have. Thank you for your time."

The four boys stood watching Harry go over to talk to Remus. Then, collectively, they walked over to their general and collected their orders.

"Are you doing alright Remus?" Harry asked.

"It's just a broken arm." The healer fixed it up in no time and Remus deserted his bed to let someone else take it. Luckily there were no major injuries. And surprisingly, though nobody was unthankful, there were no deaths. Everyone who was new to the scene and hadn't worked with Harry before were pleasantly surprised to find that Harry was a good leader, a great leader, at the age of fifteen. Those who had not gone on his missions and had recently joined in for the war hadn't known he was leading the infantry, they had expected to see Dumbledore despite the fact that the old man was always at school, and often the new recruits didn't even know he was in the war. The students at school and people at home only knew he was going to kill Voldemort, not fight in the war and lead them all. But as time passed the secrets came out. Recruits who went in and then went back home were able to tell all. ("Harry Potter's a tyrant…but he'll win.) It was a slow going war, but it was doing alright from the fact that no one was getting seriously injured and from, at the moment, they were winning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on mum," Ginny pleaded, following her mother around the house. "You just got word from daddy. Please tell me what's going on."

"Ginny go away and talk to Hermione. You don't need to know what is happening in the war."

"Yes I do. Just because you keep us so far apart and we haven't talked to each other in a long time doesn't mean we don't care if the other is dying or not."

"Ginny you haven't spoken to Mr. Potter since you were twelve. He's in the middle of the war and you have no business meddling in it. Now go back to bed."

"Yeah Ginny. Leave mum alone and stop bothering us all with your fake love life. Potter won't be coming back for you anyway. He'll finish off the war with his own death or he'll marry some princess. Just because he had this infatuation with you at the age of twelve doesn't mean he's in love with you. Get over it, and go back to Dean."

"I don't like Dean, Ron," she glared. "And why don't you mind your own business?" She turned back to her mother, catching up to her heels. "Mum, please tell me. It's not even that I want to know about him. Maybe I want to know how dad is doing."

"Your father is fine. And will it make you feel any better if I told you no one has died in the war and that the injuries have not been life threatening?" her mother asked.

"If it's true."

"It's true," she smiled.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Then it's made me feel better. Thank you." She then skipped joyfully from the room.

Ron turned to his mother. "Is that true?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Potter is winning us the war. With no casualties," she said happily. "Please try to be happy dear. Your sister is."

"I can't. As soon as he finishes off the war, Potter is going to start playing with her head again. You know she's being delusional. With that stupid ring she wears everyday. She told Hermione it was from him. You know when he comes back to the regular world he's not even going to remember her and go after some rich princess for an arranged marriage. Famous Harry Potter is not going after Ginny when he realizes who's going to want him. Let's face it; Ginny isn't the richest girl in the country. And you're fueling her childish fantasies."

"Ron―"

He turned on his heel headed upstairs to his room. He stopped on the floor below his room and peeked through the creek in the door to his sister's room to see his sister sitting in front of her mirror, smiling at herself and speaking happily as if to someone else. She swirled the ring around on her finger murmuring the words, "always yours, always."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stood at the front shooting back spells at four death eaters that had him circled. He crouched down and swung one leg in a circle tripping the death eaters off their feet. He then stunned them all and sent them to the wired pit. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

"Everyone back in their trench!" Everyone finished off their opponents, shooting a stunner at them, and sent them to the wired pit before jumping into the trench. Harry checked to make sure everyone was off the field before looking up at the sky just as it quickly started to rain.

"Harry, what are you doing? They're _all_ heading this way," Sirius asked.

Harry looked to him as if dazed as his hair plastered over his forehead from the weight of the rain. "Shh," Harry whispered, putting a finger to his lips. He smiled. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Sirius asked, confused and concerned by the look in Harry's eyes.

Harry pointed to the other side of the field as the death eaters began to come out of the forest. It was getting dark now and the opposing forces hadn't seen either of them yet as they were wearing all black. Sirius looked over to the other side of the field, drawn by the heavy sound vibrating across the field. Gigantic muddy bodies, all little stubby arms and legs and round heads and no eyes or facial features. They were walking toward them, headed to the Death Eaters.

"What in the bloody hell are those?" Sirius asked his son, just as the others in the trenches caught sight of the giant things.

Harry smiled at him. "The mud men."

Sirius watched Harry as he excitedly watched his army and egged them on.

The mud men didn't have wands or any form of weapon, at least not one that was visible. They walked toward the Death Eaters, who froze in shock at the height and width of mud shaped into walking blobs coming toward them. The mud men walked right through the death eaters who, after being strained through the mud men, were now suffocating and drowning internally or externally from the heavy brown substance.

Harry stood cheering them on as the Death Eaters dropped one by one. One Death Eater, having escaped the threat of the mud, came toward him, wand raised. Offhandedly, Harry kicked him from the side, knocking him out and stunning him quickly so that he could get back to watching his faithful mud army slaughter his enemy.

Everyone in the trench was watching what was happening before them. And most, who'd known Harry through years of using "mud men" as a metaphor for himself, couldn't help but ask the question. "They're real?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I keep sending two chapters out, at least i think i am. I keep foregtting to edit before i post it. The last chapter was kind of short so this one is a bit longer. The love birds are reunited at last. Yay! Hope you like it. The next chapter is the last until i write the sequel. I'll let you know if one will be going up soon. It probably will , I read over it yesterday and i forgot how cute it is in some parts. Anyway, I'll let you know. Until then enjoy this chapter. It's sweet.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

8

-

-

_THE WAR IS OVER._

_-  
_

-

_The war has now come to an end. It's time to go out and celebrate our great victory. Our great Savior, the great and powerful Harry Potter has led our armies though a victorious war. Many of us will be glad to know that there were no casualties throughout the entire war._

_Within the next two days all loved ones will be sent home to join in on the joyous celebrations._

_While sitting in the Roman library in the heart of Rome—where the armies have been stationed during this final battle with evil—we took some time to visit there after the war. While everyone was packing up and taking note of things we wanted to ask a few questions about what had gone on and what others are going to do now that the war is over._

_We asked a young person, who had gone into the war right after his last year of school. "Me, I'm going into auror training," he says while packing up his things. "Should be a synch after working with Potter," he laughs to himself. "But yeah, auror training and maybe find a girlfriend."_

_Another said more or less of the same thing. "I'm going to celebrate with family. Then go find a career. Going into the war kind of made me change my view on life. I want to try something worth living with. For the good of humanity."_

_We asked some of the older soldiers what they thought of going home to their families and what they think normal days will be like right out of the war._

_"Probably like it was before we went in. I'll go home, visit my kids. But I guess it will be different to take orders from someone other then Harry. It was fun working for him. 'Sigh' I hate my boss. Don't quote me on that."_

_Others have quite a different view on it. "Oh, me and my boyfriend are getting married. Starting a life together in the safe world we've all worked so hard fighting for," says General Latri, who led the back line._

_Now I'm sure most of you are wondering, what is our young Savior, Mr. Potter, going to do now that he doesn't have battles, missions, or wars to run? Well we tried to ask, but this was the only response we collected in Mr. Potter's exact words._

_"No comment! Jack! give that back! You're not selling my things on E-bay!" He then ran after a boy older then him, apparently named Jack and that's all we got out of him for the four hours that we were there. He's a hard nut to crack. But I'm sure those of you still continuing Hogwarts this year will be able to get something out of him thanks to a message from Mr. Potter's father, Mr. Sirius Black, who played General for the front._

_"So Mr. Black, what will you be doing once you get back?"_

_"Most likely sleeping. For a very long time. Maybe I'll hibernate."_

_"And what will Mr. Potter be doing?"_

_"Going to school. He begged. A little social interaction from years of hibernation. I'm sure he'll be excited to see a little Ms. Ginny Weasley. Now if you could please go we have to collect Harry's things before people steal to sell. Hey! Put that back… sound guy? When did the news reporters get here?"_

_The soldiers are in a bit of mayhem at the moment but they won't be for long. Everyone should be together with their loved ones soon and I'm sure we're all looking forward to hearing about what happens between Mr. Potter and one Miss Ginny Weasley._

_Thank the Savior, the war is over._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione smiled down at the paper sitting in front of her. The war was finally over. They thought it would never end. It seemed to be going on forever. And oh would Ginny be excited. Harry would be going to Hogwarts with them. Her dream since the age of eleven when she learned she would be allowed to see him. Neither of them had seen each other since that time when Harry kidnapped her and they realized at that moment that they were meant for each other, whether it be allowed or not. Five years is a long time to love someone and not be able to see or speak to them.

Hermione grabbed the paper and headed up the stairs to the room Ginny and her shared. In a few minutes everyone else would be up and Mrs. Weasley would be asking for the paper to see about Mr. Weasley. Hermione thought Ginny deserved a moment alone to enjoy the fact that a boy who had stolen her heart was finally coming back to claim her.

She headed into the room and ran over to Ginny's bed slumping down on the edge beside her. She leaned over Ginny's sleepy, lifeless body and watched her sleeping face from an inch away. Ginny's nose twitched and her eyes flickered open. She saw Hermione and screamed. Hermione covered Ginny's mouth quickly while laughing. "Shh," she whispered, her voice shaking in her quiet laughter.

"That's not funny," Ginny mumbled through Hermione's hand. Hermione pulled her hand away. "You scared me. And woke me up," she groaned falling into her pillows. "I was having the most wonderful dream. Don't tell my brother but in my dream, I was in my dorm at Hogwarts, and for some reason Harry was there, and he snuck up into the dorm and… well, then you woke me up."

"Well I have brought something to make you feel better," Hermione said, forcing Ginny to sit up with her. Ginny slumped against her pillows and threw her hands into her blankets obviously not happy with being woken. "Take a look at this," Hermione smiled, putting the paper in Ginny's lap. Ginny sighed and picked up the paper and quietly looked it over. When finished she turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Harry's coming?"

"Yep. Your dear love is coming to claim your heart and you all at the same time," she giggled as Ginny joined her excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed.

"What is going on in here?" Fred and George asked walking into the room.

"Ginny."

"Has our sister finally gone mad George?"

"I think so Fred?"

"Hey," Ginny distressed. "I'm not insane. Look at this," she smiled, jumping off the bed and handing them the paper. They only had to read the top line to get as excited as they were.

"It's over."

"Yeah," Hermione assured. "And no casualties on our side. That's what I call a perfect war."

"Oh and the fact that Mr. Potter will be coming to Hogwarts isn't the thing getting you girl's knickers in a twist?"

"Our dear sister."

"Are we going to have to give the great Savior the talk?"

"Cause you know anyone dating out sister is going to get one."

"You're going to give the Savior a talk about dating your younger sister?" Hermione asked.

"His "father" probably didn't bring it up."

"It probably came up right after the eleventh year accident. Things go fast in that house. Now get out of my room so me and Hermionie can scream in joy some more."

"I'm telling Ron."

"Just wait to see what he says."

"He really does seem to hate him."

"You can't hate the Savior."

"Can you?"

"That's enough you two. Get out." Ginny shoved them through the door. She listened to them walk down the hall and slipped onto the floor leaning against her door. "Hermione," she said quietly as her friend walked over to join her. She looked down at her ring, twisting it around on her finger. "You don't think Harry has forgotten about me do you? You don't think his father said all that because he doesn't know Harry doesn't fancy me anymore do you?"

"No Ginny. When you see Harry again, on the platform of the Hogwarts Express, Harry's going to sweep you up in his arms, twirl you around, lifting you off your feet. Then he's going to set your feet back on the ground and kiss you. It will be magical like nothing that you have ever felt before. And you want to know why I know?" Ginny pouted while she waited. "Because its love and nothing will cause it be stripped of its disposition to be true."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dad, would you hurry up?" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on." Sirius came down the stairs. "You're not even riding the train. You won't be late."

"I want to see Ginny before she leaves."

"You'll see her at school."

"I want to see her on the train. Now come on." Remus and Tonks came down the stairs at that moment and followed them outside and into a limousine in their driveway. "Drive quickly Adrian."

"Harry, calm down. We'll get there on time," Sirius assured.

"Not quickly enough. I might have enough time to talk myself out of this. What if I sound stupid? What if she doesn't love me anymore? She's dating someone else isn't she? I'm going to sound like an idiot talking."

"Why is that?" Tonks asked.

"Take this the way the mud men are thinking at the moment. I have never had regular human contact in my entire life. I have never met a person without getting to order them around besides you three and that girl I met at Tonks's and Remus's wedding."

"Well you did well with her," Tonks smiled.

"Oh yeah. Sure, I left her standing with no breath because of the flashy smile but I swear she was the one who sent that news to America that I was gay. I told her I was being sarcastic. Stupid Americans."

"Yes, that was bad," Remus said. "But you sued and won."

"Taking time out of my busy schedule to prove to the world that the Savior isn't gay. I hate the press."

"Which is why you are to go right in and come right out. Go to your little girlfriend, short kiss, hug, and then we're leaving before anyone else realizes you're there."

The car stopped and the door opened and Harry quickly climbed out. Sirius, Remus and Tonks followed quickly into King's Cross. Harry walked quickly through King's Cross to platform 9 ¾ with his head down to hide from muggle reporters, who liked him just as much as the wizard's. He walked onto the platform. It was partially full but none of the reporters had gotten here yet to check him out.

"You remember what I said, right Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, searching the platform for red hair. He found her standing across the platform talking with Hermione Granger. Somewhere near her family. Her tiny body had formed curves in all the right places that she didn't have when he saw her when she was eleven and she looked older of course. But she was still the same as Harry remembered her: bright, blue, eyes; angelic skin, and soft, silky, red, hair.

Harry walked over to her, remembering his time limit. Granger looked up from Ginny and noticed him walking toward them. Ginny noticed she wasn't paying attention and turned around in her line of direction. She caught sight of Harry and her eyes boggled. There he stood, or actually he was walking toward her, much more handsome than the last time she had seen him. He was much taller, his body was more chiseled, and his eyes seemed more desperate while he was looking at her then the last time she had seen him.

She smiled getting out of her shock. She slowly walked to him before running and jumping into his arms. Harry held her up off the floor as he held her tightly in his arms, twirling her off the ground. He nuzzled into her neck taking in the beautiful Lilac scent of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly in his ear. "I missed you so much." He then gracefully set her back onto the ground as she slid down his chest. He looked down deeply into her eyes.

"I missed you to. Letters really aren't enough," he said gently sweeping her hair behind her ear. He stroked his fingers gently over the side of her arm and lifted her hand as he held it. He stroked his thumb over her ring finger and saw it sitting on her finger. "Thank you for waiting so long," he said gently, stroking her cheek.

"I'm yours to keep," Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled and tucked a finger under her chin and leaned down to kiss her ever so gently. His lips brushing just smoothly over hers and then leading her into an affectionate kiss that left Ginny's knees feeling like mush. His mouth was soft and he smelled like incense, something she didn't remember from last time. His kiss held so much passion she knew he missed her as much as she did while they were separated. He pulled away but held onto her waist to keep her from slipping to the floor.

"My brother isn't going to like you doing that on the train," Ginny said breathily. "Oh well," she added, standing on her toes to let him kiss her again.

Harry smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Actually, I can't join you on the train," Harry said gently.

"What?" Ginny asked, stepping off her toes.

"I'll still be meeting you at the school, I'm just not allowed on the train. Fans and things you know. Actually I don't think I'm supposed to still be standing here but my dad might not have wanted to drag me away."

"Oh, but I'll see you at school right?"

"Of course. I'll be there right after the sorting so save me a seat alright?" Ginny nodded; a bit disappointed that he had to leave so soon. Harry put his palm against her neck and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you at dinner alright?" Ginny nodded again as Harry walked away back to his guard.

Hermione walked up beside her. "He's not coming with us?"

"He's not allowed. Too many fans and reporters are starting to come," Ginny said.

"Your brother doesn't look very happy about what just went on. But you don't care right?"

"No. If Harry can make me lose balance from a kiss I won't care what my father says."

"Good, come on. Faster we get on the train the faster you'll be seeing Harry again." They both ran off toward the train and hopped on with Ron following behind Fred and George.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was led, between five guards, back into his limo with his hood low over his face as the flash of camera lights came over head. He was pushed into the car and the guards climbed in after him with the words "no comment" repeated till the door closed. The car quickly took off and Harry finally got to lower his hood.

"Well that was fun," Harry said sarcastically.

Outside the car turned invisible as it drove off and began to fly off.

Harry curled up in a corner and closed his eyes, ready to sleep the ride away. "Ginny still like you Harry?" Tonks asked. "You made her weak in the knees."

"Must we really speak about my love life?" Harry asked.

"No, go back to sleep," Sirius said, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry winced. He pulled a knife roughly from his other side that was pressed into his hip. He held it up to his face and held it like a security blanket. "Happy Tea should enjoy the change of scenery. Isn't that right Happy Tea?" Harry asked to his large snake, slithering along the limo floor. Harry smiled as the snake curled up by his feet and followed him to sleep.

"I don't know if I should allow him to bring knives to school or not," Sirius said aloud.

"He won't hurt anyone with them. He just got finished saving all these people. I doubt he'll threaten them with a knife," Tonks said.

"I don't know. Harry doesn't really have a thing for the public; we all know that. He may not want to harm anyone but he will defend himself if his fans get too close. Or not fans. Draco Malfoy and his friends are still in that school and Ron Weasley, even, doesn't like him that much." He paused to think about it. "I'll let him. He'll be on watch anyway."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron and Hermione walked over to their compartment to find it full. Ginny sat leaning against the wall while a group of girls and their boyfriends sat across from her. The girls were all asking questions about Harry Potter. The young boy who tickled every girl's fancy.

"So you two met. Right?"

"I heard he kidnapped you."

"I heard he spent a month in Cuba. They have the best dancing."

"I heard he slept with multiple older women during the war."

"I heard he's terribly rich."

"Well duh. He's a Potter and his guardian is Sirius Black. Of course he's rich, which makes him a great bachelor."

"Alright you's," Hermione said angrily, barging into the compartment. "Get out! You can wonder what Harry has been doing when you see him. Leave Ginny alone."

The girls sighed and stood to leave the compartment with their boyfriends who thanked her as they left. She nodded before heading into the compartment and sitting down beside Ginny as Ron sat across from them.

"Stupid girls. I know for a fact that he did nothing but fight in that war. He was fifteen when that war began, not 20," Ginny said angrily. She curled up in a ball in the corner of her seat pouting.

"Don't believe any of the rumors you hear Ginny. He wouldn't cheat on you. And I doubt his father would let him get near the women. He wouldn't let us near him since he was three years old."

"Cheat on you? You're hardly dating at all," Ron said.

"Oh yeah! What do you call this?" she asked holding up her hand to show off her ring.

"A made up story," he claimed, leaning back in his seat.

"Fine, you can ask Harry about it at dinner."

"I just might. Dating my sister. Fred, George and I have gathered up our questions. Charlie and Bill have asked us to ask a few for them as well."

"They did not," Ginny fought.

"Yes they did. You're the youngest and only girl out of six boys. You didn't expect us not to do the whole talk with the new boyfriend thing did you?"

"Oh come on Ron. This is Harry Potter. He's not going to do anything."

"Ha! Ginny, would you like to see this from a logical point of view? Just because his name is Harry Potter does not mean he isn't a guy. A sixteen-year-old, raging hormones, haven't seen women in years! kind of guy actually. We will be asking our many questions."

"You can't be serious. Harry doesn't have the ability to blink maybe he doesn't have hormones."

"When was the last time you had that talk with mom. If he didn't have hormones he wouldn't be in love with you. He's still human Ginny."

"Whatever. Ask all the questions you want. He'll probably just confuse you. Remember in the order meetings, we listened in on them, we could hardly understand what he said. Good luck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat in his limo playing with his knives, leaning back in his seat quite relaxed while swiftly flipping his daggers around between his fingers. He set the dagger on fire and sent it flying straight at his father in the seat across from him. Sirius caught it in his hand easily without looking up from his magazine and sent it flying back at Harry who caught it and twirled it gracefully around in his fingers.

"I told you to stop setting them on fire. And don't try doing that to the students at school," Sirius informed.

"Dad, I'm unsociable; not mentally challenged," Harry pointed out.

"I'm just saying. They've all been going to a magic school but they're not used to playing flight of the daggers with you. And they would probably lose. Badly. And none of them can set things on fire. And I'm pretty sure a lot of them can't do any of the things you can so just… be careful."

"O―kay," Harry said jokingly. "But I don't know if I'll be able to keep the mud men back. They've been getting feisty ever since their part came in the war."

"Mud men," Sirius questioned himself. "Elementalist. Why didn't we see that?"

"Because you were all set on thinking that I was insane. I think it's the other way around this year. Happy Tea thinks you're mad for taking up a job at Hogwarts. Is that so you can keep a better eye on me or are you just afraid you won't be able to find anything to do at home?"

"Both my friends will be here watching over you. Mine-as-well do the same thing."

"You know you're allowed to date now. I won't stop you. You're not the only one I'll see all day anymore. 'Wow, Happy Tea I'm excited about the change in scenery to,'" he said to his snake.

"I almost understood that Harry!" Sirius reprimanded.

Harry smirked at his father.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The last chapter is short I know but I promise to do a sequel. I'm not sure when I'll put it up but I'm quite sure I'll be doing one. I hope you like the last chapter. I'll let you know when the sequel is coming on my profile page. Thanks. Enjoy.

-

-

9

-

-

Harry sat against the Great Hall doors as everyone else was gathered behind them waiting for the sorting to be over. Sirius stood beside him, watching his son nervously play with his daggers. Sirius kneeled down next to him. "Harry, don't be nervous. If you don't want to face the stares just keep your head down. All the way up to the sorting hat and all the way to Gryffindor table and then you'll be sitting with Ginny. Just think about that."

"I'm not nervous. Just bored. I can make it through the stares. Had to get used to it sooner or later, right? They're not going to stop."

"Right. Good thinking. You might want to stand we'll be introduced any second now. And don't pull out any knives at the table."

"Blah, blah, blah," Harry mumbled under his breath.

-

Meanwhile, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and Hermione. She stared at the door anticipating Harry's return; waiting anxiously for him to walk right through that door. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder and forced her to turn around and watch the speech.

"Now today we have two special guests joining us. Now that the war is over, General Sirius Black has offered to take up the position as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And to celebrate the ending of the war, Mr. Potter―" There was a loud obstructing scream of excitement from the girls at each house even though Harry wasn't in the room yet. "Yes, Harry―" Another scream erupted from the girls. "He has decided to join in the social region and go to school with the rest of you. Before he comes in I need to declare some rules and warnings. Mr. Potter―" Another scream erupted from the tables "― is not prone to accepting any type of pictures, autographs, or any questions that are personal or by means of gossip. And not to rain on your parade ladies but it would be prudent to stop screaming when his name is said. Now I would like to ask Mr. Potter―" the girls didn't take his advice and screamed in worship as the doors opened ― "and Mr. Black to join us."

"Thank you for the lovely introduction Albus," Harry said walking down the center of the room with his father walking behind him. The girls swooned with a great sigh around the hall. Sirius was trying to hold back his smile as he followed him.

Harry stopped at the front beside McGonnagal and sat down on the stool as Sirius took his seat at the table. McGonnagal placed the sorting hat on his head and stepped back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, finally here. Now let's just get this over with. If you had come here at eleven we probably would have put you in Slytherin. But now that the war is over and you just happen to have won it, I'll be putting you in GRYFFINDOR!"

"And, what a surprise," Harry mumbled to himself, taking off the hat. The girls at the other tables gave a great depressive sigh but the Gryffindor girls were standing to cheer loudly for him. Harry stood from the stool and walked over to his table and waved and smiled politely. The boys didn't look all too happy with him but every girl looked ecstatic, from year seven to the first years, besides the muggle born girls who didn't know what was going on.

Harry grabbed his seat beside Ginny that she had saved for him. She smiled happily at him as he took her hand under the table.

Dumbledore settled the students and stood to make his speech again. "Now that we've stopped screaming, I would like to let everyone know that Quidditch tryouts will start next week, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and I'm sure everyone's hungry so let's eat."

Food suddenly appeared in the center of the table. Harry's eyes widened in wonder as everyone else began to dig in.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, questioning his face.

"I can eat whatever I want. I can pig out and then go to bed feeling sick. This is awesome." He started piling bunches of everything on the table onto his plate.

"Never had food before Potter?" Ron asked.

"Of course I have. But it's always been some kind of controlled diet. Ever since I was fourteen I've been eating this kind of disgusting slop. It's so exciting to eat actual food," Harry said after swallowing a huge amount of food. He sighed and dug in again.

"So Potter―"

"Oh, please don't call me that. It makes me seem older. I'm still only 16 you know. Just call me Harry."

"I don't want to," Ron cringed, glaring at him.

"Fine," Harry said, not really caring and more fascinated with his dinner.

"Fine. So Potter, as Ginny's brother, I must ask. What are your intentions my dear sister?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows and swallowing a large mouth full of food.

"Boys, don't bother him," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding out her hand to him.

Harry smiled. "I know," he said shaking her hand. "I've heard of all of you. I was the one you heard in Grimmuald Place on the extendable ears."

"Oh…right." She looked to Ginny as Harry went back to his dinner, poking around at it, sniffing it and the eating it as though he'd never seen mashed potatoes. She grabbed at something to talk about before Ron could get back to his inquisition. "So, Harry." She forced the name out, a little uncomfortable. "Since you were three you weren't allowed around people. What did you like to do in your spare time?"

"Besides kidnap our sister and send her secret love letters," Ron said.

"Shut up Ron," Ginny reprimanded.

"You know I hardly kidnapped her. You got her back didn't you?" He smirked. "I simply borrowed her, and only for four or so minutes."

"Sounds like kidnapping to us," Fred said.

"And what about the secret love letters?" George asked.

"What secret letters?" Harry asked stupidly, poking around at the desert that now covered the table. He'd never gotten much desert at home.

"The ones you sent to her."

"How do you know if I sent her any letters, whether love letter or not?"

"Because she hid them from us."

"So, maybe she was tired of you going through her mail."

Ginny smiled at her brothers since that was exactly what she told them.

"How would you know that?"

"I didn't know that. I was simply stating a theory. It is not my fault that it was right. And even if I did send her letters, there is no proof that they were in fact "love" letters. I told Ginny myself I wasn't allowed. Maybe they were friendly letters. Maybe there were no letters at all."

"Well now that you have made your stupid case against your letters and kidnapping," Ron said, now even more annoyed with him, "what are your intentions for you and Ginny now that you are allowed to talk to people?"

"I plan to date her. What did everyone expect me to do? Come back and say I was just bored and I was only playing around?" He stared at their faces and even Ginny looked a little guilty of thinking it. "Oh," he mumbled, a little shocked and letdown.

"Well you have to see it from the view of the public Potter. Lots of gossip, you're the most famous person to ever walk the planet. Even Merlin was seen along the street doing miracles every-once-in-a-while. You were held captive in a house, behind robes. We saw your back in a magazine once when you were twelve but that was about it. Besides the war. It's kind of hard not to think that you would run off and marry a princess somewhere," Ron pointed out.

"We don't have any princesses in England."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh come on. I hate camera people, reporters, and I was trained to fight, and I never had a social life. What made everyone think that I was so self-centered?"

"The fact that you were famous―"

"―And rich," said Fred and George.

"That's not a reason. Lots of people are famous and rich and not egotistical. Like…. Okay so I'm an exception to the rule but I wouldn't go off and marry a princess. I hate princesses. _They're_ self-centered."

"I have to ask," Ginny said, "when did you stop talking in riddle? Or I guess it was more like 12th century English."

"I stopped doing that when I was fourteen. I was quoted way too many times in my childhood. I still do it by accident sometimes though. Plus it got really annoying when no one understood what I was saying."

"I understood what you were you were saying."

Harry smiled lovingly at her and stroked her hand under the table.

"But didn't the mud men you kept talking about end up being real?" Hermione asked, directing his attention back to the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Surprised everyone they did. They got rid of a whole bunch of death eaters. Suffocated by mud. It was…wicked," he said searching for the right slang.

Dumbledore suddenly interrupted the dinner. "Now that we have all eaten, it is time to head to bed. Prefects will lead first years to their house dormitories."

They all stood and went to the doors. Harry held tightly to Ginny's hand and kept her close. He leaned in to her side and looked behind him making it look as if he was going to whisper something to her. Walking behind him was a large group of girls who giggled at him. Harry turned back ahead of him with a sigh. "We have followers," Harry whispered.

"_You_ have followers," Ginny pointed out.

"How many of them are Gryffindors?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny looked behind her and then turned to Harry. "A fair few. Don't worry though. I'll keep them away," Ginny smiled. Harry smiled lovingly back at her and kissed her cheek. They got up to the common room and grabbed the couch and chairs by the fire. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. Ron sat down in one of the chairs, Hermione sat down on the opposite one. Ginny slid off Harry's lap and onto the couch beside him, keeping her legs laid over his, her back against the armrest.

She rested her head on his shoulder, everything moving in slow motion, feeling as though everything was finally perfect. The war was over; she was sitting with the love of her life, which happened to be The Great Harry Potter; and since the war was over they weren't going to be pulled apart anytime soon, as he slowly, subconsciously played with her hair and stared lovingly at her. She thought nothing could be any better until he leaned in and whispered delicately in her ear.

"I love you."


End file.
